


Basically a Secret Agent

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is wildly inappropriate, Also drugs, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm pretty sure you guys figured this out by now, M/M, More - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, and causing all these problems, but also like, by like, dramatic af, he just won't admit it, he loves his little family tho, he's gay and tired, so the sex jokes/discussions are just, this is his story, this man is like Draco Malfoy if he was raised by Sirius Black, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: Adam had a lot on his plate. Currently his goals were as follows:1. Collect his dumbass ex-fiancée from space and convince him to still get married2. Find his finacée's dumbass adopted little brother and tie him to a chair3. Get his dumbass co-worker to stop calling him straight before he became a murdererIt was a lot. Some might even say impossible... but damnit, Adam was getting a fall wedding even if it killed him (ft. How he survived that galra attack because he's a bad bitch and Sendak can't kill him)OrAdam causes chaos. He regrets nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.
> 
> As always...Welcome! If you're new here then I will inform you that this is part of a series BUT I strive to make sure you can read them individually because nobody has time for all of that. The ending might be a little fuzzy, but I'll get you to speed at the end, worry not. Go. Enjoy the madness Adam creates.
> 
> For those of you who DO want to read the rest of the series or maybe just certain parts of it then here is your table of contents:
> 
> Basically Home Schooled (Keith's fic)  
> Basically Heterosexual (Shiro's fic)  
> Basically American (Lance's fic)  
> Basically a Criminal Mastermind (Hunk's fic)  
> Basically a Man (Pidge's fic)
> 
> Alright, kids. Enjoy!

The day Takashi Shirogane first kissed Adam Frasier was both the best and worst moment of all entirety of the universe. Hands down. No lies.

Adam’s boyfriend had dumped him. Him. Adam freaking Frasier got _dumped_. Why? He sure as Hell didn’t know. He just knew that it was all he could think about as he laid on Takashi’s dorm bed, pretending to study.

They studied a lot together now. After the initial incident where Takashi became Adam’s arch nemesis by accidentally calling him a terribly pilot (which wasn’t true!) they found they actually worked quite well together. Most of the time. 

When Adam wasn’t dealing with his heart being burned, shredded, drowned, and buried all at once. 

“…are you listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“What did I just say then?”

“That I’m a terrible study partner.”

Takashi flicked his cheek. Adam winced, turning to scowl at the boy in question who was watching him with an air of slight exasperation.

“Wrong. I thought that, but I didn’t say it.” He shrugged and Adam rolled his eyes, tapping his pen against his textbook thoughtfully. Maybe it was the glasses. He had just gotten them. Dear God, he must look so _stupid_.

“I need contacts.” He blurted out and Takashi groaned.

“Why?”

“I think Walker broke up with me because I look awful in glasses.” Adam said, and took them off to glare at the offending item. He couldn’t see Takashi’s face (hence why the glasses were needed), but he did hear him make an irritated noise.

“Walker broke up with you because he’s an idiot.” Takashi told him and took the glasses from his hands to put them back on his face “The bad kind, I mean.”

“There’s a good kind of idiot?”

“Of course. I’m looking at one.”

“ _Takashi_ ,” Adam whined and sprawled himself out pitifully “Don’t be mean to me. I’m mourning my loss. I’m going to spend my years lonely and single because I’m an idiot in glasses.” He sighed and threw a hand over his face. “You should just find someone else to study with.”

“But you’ll fail.”

“Well, I am a failure. Just throw me out with the _trash_. Let me die with my hopes and dreams. Happiness is only an illusion, Takashi. It is how an oppressive society keeps our species working in order to satisfy their greed so that they can have instant gratification while the rest of us fight and bleed for a chemical reaction that we feel entitled to but will never actually achieve.” Adam moaned, burying his face in his arms.

"Wow... Those glasses really have given you a new perspective of the world, huh?"

"Really?" Adam scowled as he glanced up at his friend " _Really_?"

“Hey, just answer a question right. Trust me.” He chuckled and spewed off some bullshit question. Adam couldn’t concentrate so he just shrugged. Clearly his suffering was not going to be taken seriously. Takashi threw out another one…Easier this time, but Adam still couldn’t be bothered to think of it. Then came another one. Adam half-heartedly gave out an answer.

“Correct!” Takashi beamed and kissed him.

Just like that.

The guy just…Put his lips on Adam’s…And then moved on. As if Adam was supposed to accept it. _Accept_ the dramatic turn of events. Takashi Shirogane. Kissed. Him.

Takashi being Takashi just asked Adam another piloting question.

Needless to say Adam couldn’t concentrate.

“Trust me, get this one right and you’ll be happy.” Takashi said and when Adam answered the next question he just fucking _kissed him again_. “Correct!”

Adam was pretty motivated after that point.

Thirty questions and some sore lips later they were finished and Adam was left with the smell of his best friend on his uniform and his heart beating at a worrying rate.

Damn that boy for being straight.

…It would be exactly three months later that Adam would learn that Takashi was actually _not_ straight and also dating him. Beautiful things happen to those who wear glasses as it turned out.

* * *

“…Hey, babe?”

Oh no. Adam knew that voice. It was soft and small and had the distinct feeling of I’m-about-to-say-something-you-won’t-like-but-please-don’t-be-mad.

He was familiar enough with the tone. Sighing, he put down the bowl of eggs he was mixing and looked over at his boyfriend with a wary expression. Takashi smiled at him innocently.

“You know that thing I went to the other day?”

“The school presentation?” Adam asked, tilting his head “For the kids?” He frowned, a little confused. He couldn’t think of anything terrible that could have happened by telling some children that they could be pilots when they grow up. Then again this was Takashi so... He shouldn't assume.

“Yeah,” Takashi nodded and put his chin in his hand, looking up with pretty eyes at Adam. He pursed his lips. The man was trying way too hard to look cute. It was suspicious. “Well… There was this one kid there. He was _amazing_ , Adam. I haven’t seen such raw talent in awhile.”

Oh no.

“…and I figured he would be good for the program, but there was some disciplinary issues.”

Oh _God_ no.

“But the thing is he’s in the foster care system so obviously he’s going to act out, right? Nobody is on his side. He’s alone… And I have room in my apartment.”

There it was. Adam was suddenly grateful that they had waited to move in together. It would have been terrible to learn some random kid was going to be living in his home. He picked up the eggs he had abandoned and continued whisking them.

“So what I’m hearing is that you stole a kid?” He asked calmly and Takashi made a noise of reproach.

“I didn’t _steal_ him. I’m just going to see if he likes it here and if so then-”

“You’ll keep him?” Adam cut him off “Takashi…Do you realize what raising a kid entails? What is he? Like twelve?”

“Yes…”

“Dear God. You picked the worst age. He won’t even be cute anymore. He’ll be at that awful stage where he’s turning into a monster.”

“You were cute when you were twelve.”

“I know, but not everyone can be me.” Adam sighed and looked at his boyfriend. He was such a sucker for doing the right thing. It was like he didn’t know what the word _selfish_ meant… Whoever this kid was better not be a fucking brat to him. Takashi was too good of a person to deal with that. “…Come here.” Adam finally said. Takashi blinked. “I love you so much… But your cooking is terrible and if you poison a child than we’ll have to deal with police and…Ugh. Just come here.” He shuddered. Terrible. Awful. He could not deal with this.

“Thanks, Adam.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a damn angel.” He muttered and felt his heart sink when his boyfriend attempted to boil water without turning the stove on.

This was going to be bad

* * *

“So you’re Keith.”

“So you’re Adam.”

Silence. Takashi had gotten called out on a mission so surprise! Keith and Adam were meeting a little sooner than expected. Adam was in charge of watching the thirteen-year-old, which was horrifying. He did not sign up for this.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. Adam mimicked the action.

“I’m not entirely sure how to deal with this.” Adam finally admitted, gesturing Keith up and down. “How does this typically go? Do I like…Feed you and we ignore each other? Am I supposed to pat you on the head?” He frowned. Adam had grown up in the Garrison with very limited interest from his parents (who were usually very far away) so he had no idea what affection from an adult to child looked like.

“I was going to ask the same thing.” Keith frowned, putting his head in his hands. “According to Shiro I’m supposed to make sure you don’t die.”

“He told me the same thing.”

“Huh.”

“Huh,” Adam agreed and crossed his arms “How about we make a list?”

“A list?”

“Yeah. So we know how this is going to work and stuff.” Adam told him and pulled out a pad of paper “For example… I would rather you not wake me up in a two in the morning so I’m going to write that down.” He said, scribbling on the paper. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Why would I wake up at two in the morning?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re being murdered or something.”

“…And I’m supposed to not inform you of being murdered?”

“I mean… Maybe don’t get murdered to begin with? Oh. That’s another one. Let me put that down.” Adam added. Keith hummed in acknowledgement, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

“Put down no loud singing.” He said and Adam blinked. Keith shuddered “Shiro always sings at three in the morning. I don’t know if you do that, but I can’t take any chances.” He said. Adam winced. He forgot about that little quirk of his boyfriend's. He nodded and wrote it down “Also, no telling me what to do.”

“How’s that going to work? That’s literally why you’re here.”

“No. I’m here to make sure _you_ don’t die. We’ve been over this.”

“And I’m here to make sure _you_ don’t die. I believe I mentioned that as well.” Adam argued. The pair stared at one another. He looked down at that paper for a moment before sighing. “This is going to all go to Hell, isn’t it?” He asked. Keith nodded. “Want to just skip the formalities and just start screaming at each other?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cool.”

“So for starters, Shiro is _way_ out of your league.”

“What the actual fuck you evil little heterosexual-”

* * *

“I have to hand it to you. I’m not usually speechless, but in this moment...I’m not a sure what to say.”

Adam didn’t receive an answer. The kid in front of him was too terrified to speak apparently. Adam remembered him as that one child he had to pick up from Garrick High because he got lost on the first day of classes. What was his name? Hank? Hunk? 

”So...” He said “Do you have an excuse for this?” He asked. The boy looked at him with wide eyes before slowly nodding. “Well?”

”I thought I was buying oregano.” The kid whispered. Adam stared. 

“You...thought you were buying oregano so you decided to hide it under your coat in the middle of a hot day?” 

“Obviously, now I know it isn’t actually oregano. I just don’t know what to do with it!” The kid huffed and when he went to cross his arms a few more bricks of weed fell out of the coat pockets. The boy stared at them before sighing.

“Right...” Adam sighed and pinched his nose “Look. I have stuff to do and I really don’t want to spend all day writing you up.” He said and the boy visibly relaxed at that. “But if I see this shit again I’m going to make sure you get expelled.” He warned and immediately the kid paled again before nodding quickly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Great. For now I’ll just take some of that.” He said, picking up one of the bricks. “Hurry up and get out of here.” He muttered and the kid practically sprinted away.

Adam weighed the weed in his hand for a second before shrugging.

He deserved a break. 

* * *

 “Don’t take your medication tonight.” He said when Takashi walked in the door. His boyfriend rose an eyebrow. 

“Interesting. Aren’t you always on me about taking it?” He frowned, leaning against the counter. As an answer, Adam gestured to remanants of brownie batter in the sink. Takashi blinked. “How...? We’re teachers now. How did you even get anything?” His boyfriend frowned. Adam beamed, pleased with how subtly impressed Takashi seemed to be. 

“I have my ways.” He said mysteriously, not wanting to admit he pawned it off a kid. 

“Clearly...I don’t know if we should though. I have Keith with me.”

”Just wait until he falls asleep.” Adam said, waving the concern away. 

“What if he needs something?”

”Babe...” Adam whined. Before Takashi could answer, Keith himself walked into the room. He glared at Adam. Why was he always glaring at Adam? Adam was wonderful and didn’t deserve such evil in his life. 

”I thought you were good at cooking!” He accused “or at least baking.” 

“What?”

”Your brownies taste weird.”

Oh no. Oh _no_. 

How did he even find them so quickly? Adam turned to Takashi who looked suitably horrified. 

...would it be bad if he laughed? Probably. But holy fuck this was some serious karma. 

“Should we take him the hospital?” His boyfriend whispered.

”Why? It’ll wear off after a couple hours. He’s fine.” Adam dismissed, watching Keith on the couch. Adam guessed he had an hour before it hit him. “I’m going to try and convince him he has three arms.” 

“Do not! We’re going to give him water and warn him what’s happening so he isn’t scared!” 

“Come on. We can totally tell him mothman is real or something and he’ll buy it. We can dress up and everything!”

”Adam...”

”It would be so much fun. He would never know.” Adam reasoned “Please?”

”Honestly, what is wrong with you?”

* * *

 “Good morning, sunshine!” Adam greeted as Keith walked into the kitchen. Shiro and Keith had stayed over at his apartment for...obvious reasons. 

“Hi.” Keith whispered and sat down at the counter. He looked deep in thought. Adam slid some eggs in front of him. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Uh...yeah.” Keith muttered and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Adam for a couple seconds “Can I ask you something?”

”Um...sure?”

”Do you think there’s a chance some...cryptid type stuff...could be real?” He asked and Adam had to turn away to compose himself.

”Where’s this coming from?”

”....nothing. Nevermind.” Keith said quickly. Adam took a sip of coffee and smiled at him. 

* * *

Lance McClain was an absolute disaster. He was a tiny child with big emotions and made many, _many_ bad decisions that sometimes came from a lack of cultural awareness and other times was just due to his personality. He also was incredibly passionate about everything he did and worked harder than anyone he had ever seen – and would fail a thousand times if it meant increasing his chances of success by only a margin.

Adam wasn’t fond of kids…Or people as a whole, really. But… He did have a soft spot for Lance. Just a small one. And wasn’t even that soft. In fact… Adam would argue it was more of a dent in steel, really. It was this (slightly) soft spot that led Adam into this current situation.

“Adam?”

“Yes?”

“I’m… I wish I knew what was going on here.” Elena sighed as she entered his classroom. Adam scoffed. It was pretty obvious what was happening. Still, his colleague had her arms crossed and a look of pure exasperation on her face.

“Get down!” He hissed at her. Adam was currently seeking shelter behind his desk, trying to keep quiet. Elena was ruining _everything_. As always. When his co-worker only rose an eyebrow Adam groaned and peered behind his shelter. Trying to stay quick and quiet he grabbed Elena’s wrist and tugged her down next to him. “You’re going to get hit!” He hissed at her.

“Hit?” Elena reiterated. “What are you _talking_ about? Adam I-”

“Shh!” He said, clasping a hand over her mouth. “God, you need to trust me. We’re in enough danger as it is!” He growled and at this Elena’s brows furrowed together. A look of concern finally touched her face and Adam felt a stab of relief that she was _finally_ taking this seriously. Thank God.

“Is someone in here with us?” She whispered, voice going a little high. Adam nodded. Elena’s eyes widened and she swallowed. Her hand immediately went to her phone and Adam jerked out to grab her wrist, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. I have stuff to protect us.” He told her quietly and held out his weapon. Elena stared.

“That’s…That’s a nerf gun.” She whispered.

“Obviously.”

“How is that going to help us?!”

“Um. We can shoot him _back_?” Adam pointed out, a little disappointed she was being so slow about that. Elena closed her eyes. He could feel the irritation rolling off of her in waves.

“Are you… Implying the other person in the room _also_ has a nerf gun?” She asked and when Adam nodded, stood up. “Are you kidding? Adam you fucking cancelled your _class_! Everyone thinks something is wrong and you’re have a nerf fight with – OW!” She yelped as bang sounded. Adam winced as a foam bullet nailed her in the face.

“Sorry, Ms. Rivera!” Lance’s voice came from somewhere in the back “Adam has been taking me to the shooting range lately so we’re working on hitting moving targets. You were in the way.” He said. He really _did_ sound apologetic. Elena swore.

“Mr. McClain!” She growled “Get over here _now_!”

“I can’t! Adam says you should never give away a sniping position unless absolutely warranted!”

That was his boy right there. Adam now understood why Takashi was so fond of Keith. Kids were fun when they were yours. By the time Adam was done with this kid he would be an amazing sniper/prankster/flirt/better than Keith.

“ _Adam_!” Elena growled “How is this okay?!”

“Takashi is off on a mission. That means I can do whatever I want.” Adam shrugged, and shot at a slight bit of movement from the other end of the classroom.

“It does not mean that.”

“… I mean… I don’t see why not?” Adam pursed his lips and suddenly raised a hand. He heard a shuffling to his left and whipped around to peg Lance in the face with a few foam bullets. “Ha! You think you can sneak up on _me_?”

“Adam he’s _fourteen_!” Elena hissed.

“Ugh. You’re right. I should have aimed below the belt. He’s old enough to handle it.”

“I absolutely am not!” Lance yelped and shot Adam back.

“Coward.” He taunted “To be a _true_ sharpshooter you must be able to both shoot…and be shot.” Adam told him. Lance paused at that. He could see various emotions running across his face. He waited. Then Lance lowered his weapon.

“I’m ready. Take me down.”

“I’ll see you on the other side, old friend.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Hi. Yes. Can you both stop?” Elena asked, putting a hand on her hip “Adam you have a _class to teach_.”

Adam raised his gun, aiming it at Lance.

“I don’t know, Elena. I think I’m teaching a valuable lesson.”

“Stop nerfing the student! I – oh my God.” She groaned when Lance fell to his knees after being shot at. “I honestly… Bye.” She threw her hands in the air “Let me just get some fucking ice for my face.” She muttered as she slammed the door closed. Lance weakly rose a hand from the floor.

“Adam…Adam I’m so cold.”

“Stay with me, sharpshooter.” Adam whispered, dropping his weapon “Don’t you die on me! You’ve always been the bravest son of a bitch out there!”

“Please…Tell my family… I love them…”

“Tell them yourself. Damnit Lance. Live. LIVE!”

Lance gave a gasp and then went limp in Adam’s arms. There was a pause.

“Umm… Mr. Frasier…?”

Adam looked up to see two of his students standing in the doorway – both looking confused. He wasn’t sure why. He thought, once again, this whole scenario was pretty obvious.

“Miss. Leifdottir. Miss. Rizavi.” He greeted. The girls nodded. They looked down at Lance, who was spread out in Adam’s arms, fighting a smile.

“We, uh. Heard we didn’t have class today?” Nadia asked, crossing her arms. She looked unimpressed by the display. Adam shook his head.

“Nope. I had a tragic loss recently. A dear child by the name of Lance McClain passed away… So young…”

“Stop telling people I’m dead!” Lance giggled from the ground. Adam worked to keep a straight face. He clenched his fist, whispering lowly.

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice.”

“Lance is alive.” Ina commented dully. “I can see him breathing from here.”

“Have an imagination, Leifdottir.”

“I would rather have class.”

Strange. Adam’s students usually hated his lectures on account that he was the most difficult teacher in the Garrison. They all eventually passed with flying colors – but the lectures themselves were known to be hard. Ina was the only one who seemed to enjoy them.

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. Sit down.” Adam sighed. Lance got up, picking up his nerf gun with a wave towards the girls. He made to leave, but Adam grabbed the back of his uniform. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Carter showed me your grades the other day. You need this lecture too.” He said and Lance blinked at him.

“Can’t you just shoot me again?”

“Sit down.”

* * *

 “Uh…Hey.”

“Hi.” Adam greeted as Takashi sat down at the counter. He had a strange expression on his face… Adam wasn’t surprised. He usually had that expression when he was upset and considering the homophobic comment they had dealt with earlier…

“So… I just have a question.” Takashi shifted “And I don’t want it to sound attacking at all!”

Dear God. This wasn’t the direction he thought this was going. Adam took a sip of his cranberry juice and braced himself. It was a little known fact that he didn’t take criticism well. Takashi once told him he was judgmental and he cried for a solid hour.

“Go ahead.” He said, voice cracking. Takashi fixed him with an exasperated look.

“Babe, please.” He groaned “I _just_ want to ask about your phone.” He reasoned and Adam frowned. His phone?

“Oh. Thank you for finding it.” He said, patting his pocket where the item in question sat. It had been missing for a couple days, but luckily Takashi found it and returned it to him promptly. He had the best boyfriend. “I really don’t know why it was in the vents.” He said. Takashi nodded.

“Weirder things have happened,” He nodded “And I… Listen. I _swear_ I wasn’t trying to snoop or anything!” He added quickly “I just wanted to make sure nobody messed with it real fast. You know I would never go into your stuff without asking.”

“Um…Okay?” Adam said, a little confused. He didn’t have anything particularly alarming on his phone. What on Earth had Takashi seen? “That’s nice. Thanks for letting me know.”

“No, babe. I…” Takashi groaned “Elena.” He finally said, burying his face in his hands “I’m a little confused by the pictures of Elena.” He muttered. Adam stared.

“What? Her nudes?” He asked blankly “What about them?”

Takashi spluttered.

“Maybe…Why are they on your phone?”

“She sent them to me.”

“Yeah, I _saw_ that. But _why_? I thought she knew we were dating?” He asked and Adam laughed. Takashi looked displeased by the reaction so he forced himself to stop. “Adam!”

“Sorry, sorry. Listen. You know all that drama that happened when she and Andrew broke up and stuff?”

“Yeah. He dumped her in the pet aisle of Wal-Mart.” Takashi nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What _about_ it?”

“Apparently she’s ready to move on and met somebody. Before you ask I know _nothing_ other than she calls the guy ‘V’ and he works as an analyst or something. She wanted my opinion before sending them to whoever she’s trying to impress.” Adam shrugged. Takashi stared. “I told her the lighting was off and she needed better poses.”

“I…I mean, yes. You’re right, but _who the Hell_ sends people nudes to edit?” Takashi asked, face flushing a bit. Adam bit his lip to keep from laughing. He could not _wait_ until Takashi decided to give Keith the sex talk. It was going to be amazing to watch.

Maybe he should film it… If nothing else he could play it whenever the little demon annoyed him.

“You don’t?” Adam asked him brightly “I used to send nudes to my friends before I sent them to you.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“You can thank me? They were top quality nudes, Takashi.”

“Jesus Christ.” He groaned, face properly red. “You don’t even like Elena?”

“She’s not my favorite person,” Adam admitted “But nobody deserves to have bad nudes. Besides, _you_ told me I should get involved in charity.”

“This is not charity.”

“I beg to differ. I have no interest in the female anatomy yet here I am. Doing my best. Suffering.” Adam took a sip of his cranberry juice “Is that not what charity is?”

“It definitely is not.” Takashi sighed “You’re terrible. My friends and I don’t do this.”

“That’s because your only friend is a random kid you found in a classroom, love.”

“…You know what? I'm beginning to think _dating_ you is charity.”

“I can’t believe this. I dedicate my entire life to looking cute for you and _this_ is the thanks I get? The audacity. The _boldness_!”

“Adam-”

“Do you think it is _easy_ looking like this? Like a snack?” He demanded and crossed his arms. Takashi rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing you found this phone befoe someone else did." Adam sighed, taking the object out of his pocket "Now that I think about it...This has a lot of information on it. Not to mention those nudes would be perfect blackmail to use against Elena. She's lucky I'm nice enough to keep them to myself."

"She's brave to trust you." Takashi grumbled.

* * *

"We asked...None of this." Pidge muttered, crossing her arms. “Although I am pleased to find out you and Shiro drugged Keith and convinced him mothman was real.”

”What the fuck?” Keith was yelling as Takashi apologized repeatedly. Adam shrugged. It had been fun. 

"What's a nude?" Allura frowned. Lance was laughing - probably because he was the only one of these people who had a sense of humor. Adam sighed, shaking his head at the group in front of him. Takashi had his face buried in his hands, muttering under his breath. The other Altean - Romelle - was nodding along as if she understood... He doubted she did. Keith had stopped yelling and now was watching Lance, a small smile playing at his lips -

Wait.

"Keith." Adam said sharply and the room quieted at the sudden serious to his voice "Look at me."

The boy in question frowned, turning to Adam with a bit of bafflement. There was a pause where Adam studied the kid for a second (with Takashi asking panicked questions about Keith's wellbeing in the background) before turning to Lance. Dear God. No. God no.

"I expected better of you." He finally said, crossing his arms. Lance blinked before flushing red and turning to Pidge.

"You told!"

"I didn't!"

"You _knew_?" Adam demanded and Pidge shrugged. The rest of the group was shuffling in confusion. Lance buried his face into his hands, flushing.

"Knew what?!" Takashi was yelling "Are they hurt? Keith - are you? What did you do?!" He asked, a little hysterical.

"They definitely made out." Adam said, thoroughly displeased. He knew Lance was questioning his sexuality. That was fine. In fact he was a little happy about it. After all, he loved Lance dearly, but what would people think if they found out he helped mentor a _straight_ person? His reputation would be ruined.

"ADAM!" Lance yelled as the entire room broke into chaos. Pidge was laughing, Hunk was politely congratulating them, Romelle was squealing ("I didn't know you two were in love!"), Allura looked...Well she looked confused. She turned to Shiro who was staring at the pair.

"We're not dating!" Keith finally yelled, scowling at them all "God. You are all so annoying." He muttered. "We got into an argument. The argument escalated. I realized Lance had some...Valid points with my relationships. Lance admitted I was right about some things to. We apologized. It was fine."

"I don't see how this led to making out."

"I wasn't finished." Keith said "Lance said he was kind of confused whether or not he liked boys which might be why he was so riled up lately. So we decided to conduct an experiment." He finished and glared at Pidge. Everyone turned to Lance who was bright red.

"Yeah. Thanks, Keith." He muttered and Keith frowned, tilting his head a little confusion. Adam snorted. "Before anyone else asks I don't  _know_ if I like boys still." He added, shifting a little "I mean... I just... Maybe I just liked kissing Keith?" He added, furrowing his brows a little. Keith blinked.

"You liked kissing me?"

"NO!" Adam yelled "He just hasn't kissed any other boys to know!" Adam argued. Pidge surprisingly hummed in agreement at this.

"He does need a wider sample to get an accurate analysis." She reasoned "Might I suggest kissing other boys?" She asked and Keith frowned.

"Now wait a minute-"

"Other boys! Other boys!" Adam chanted, ignoring him. He would chop off his other leg before accepting Keith and Lance as a couple. Allura joined him (again, looking slightly confused, but she seemed passionate either way) and Romelle followed suit.

"FINE!" Lance yelled, shooting up "God. You are all _awful_." He complained and marched from the room. Adam paused. He didn't think this was happening right now, but Lance always had been someone who liked to finish a task immediately. Keith was still spluttering. Adam tilted his head. He looked legitimately distressed by the turn of events. Interesting....

Ten minutes later, Lance returned.

"There. I kissed James Grffin."

"What?!" Pidge frowned "That's an awful choice!"

"Hey," Hunk frowned "I like James. Lance, what's the verdict?"

"It was alright."

"Pick someone better than James." Pidge suggested. Adam found himself nodding agreement.

"BOO JAMES!" Allura shouted and looked at the others. Pidge nodded her approval and joined in the booing. So did Adam.

"Well who else should I try?" Lance pouted "Kinkade?"

"Don't you dare!" Pidge shouted "He's too good for you! Matt is back on Earth. Go kiss him." She said and Lance gave her a questioning look before having the door slammed in his face. Takashi looked up in not-so-subtle distress.

"Only if you want to! And if he wants to! Don't do anything you're not comfortable with!" He shouted in the direction Lance had gone. "This isn't the right way to do this." He complained to them. Pidge shrugged. Adam gave what he hoped was an apologetic smile... He wasn't actually sorry.

Another thirty minutes later, Pidge's phone rang.

"Hi Matt!" Adam said, greeting Takashi's old friend. He and Matt had never been close, but he was legitimately sad when he disappeared. He was hapy to learn the guy was alive and well. Pidge rolled her eyes and put her brother on speaker.

"Is Lance there?" Matt asked "He kind of just came up to me and kissed me and I'm super flattered and all, but I'm actually dating someone right now-"

"Dude. He's just conducting an experiment to see if he's bisexual." Pidge rolled her eyes "You're just one variable."

There was a long pause.

"Oh my God...His entire _sexuality_ depends on how well I can kiss?!" Matt asked, voice going high "I didn't know I was under this kind of pressure! Fuck. I could have done so much better. Can I have a second chance?"

"Ew. No."

"I'm back!" Lance said, bursting into the room "PJ Hanson. Matt Holt-"

"Lance! I didn't know what was going on! I can do better, come back!"

"-hi Matt. Ryan Kinkade - sorry, Pidge - and some cute kid walking past. Is this enough data?" He asked. Pidge shifted her glasses.

"That's up to you. Have you reached a decision?" She asked and Lance nodded. Adam hit the table, creating a makeshift drumroll. Keith continued to pout in the corner. Matt continued being distressed over the phone. Takashi had gone back to the kitchen (probably to grab some more tequila).

"...I didn't dislike it. But I didn't like it either." Lance finally said and there was a disappointed hum from the crowd. Matt gave a wail of apology. "But I did like kissing Keith." Lance announced "So that counts for something, right? Maybe I just like half-galras or something."

"Kinky." Hunk muttered.

"No! You can't date Keith." Adam moaned. Lance stared.

"Oh." He blinked "I didn't mean we were going to date. He was just going me favor-"

"God, you're so stupid!" Keith snapped out. Hurt danced over Lance's features and Adam narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. You're not stupid." Keith quickly rectified "Just... Sit down and stop kissing other people. If you like kissing me then just keep doing it. It isn't that hard." He muttered and crossed his arms. Everyone went silent.

Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance is Adam’s NOTP. It’s mainly because he knows if they got together they would threaten him and Shiro’s power couple status. 
> 
> Hi. It's me. Sorry that last scene was kind of long. This entire chapter was a little long, but next chapter is going to include Shiro and the others going missing so I was trying to get as much before stuff in as possible. But yeah. Welcome. Keith kind of explained what was going on for new readers, but let me give you a better description:
> 
> This entire series is Voltron telling stories from the Garrison days so the last scene in them reacting to whatever has just been told. In the last fic (Pidge's) she walked in on Klance low key making out after Kosmo kept them hostage to talk out their feelings (they had a pretty intense fight in Lance's/Hunk's fic). So. There's that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm CaffeinatedFlumadiddle there too. I should be posting the next drabble within a week there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm overwhelmed with life  
> Me @ Me: take care of your responsibilities then  
> Me: ....no. 
> 
> So that's how I'm doing. Enjoy this chapter lol.
> 
> Note: So this is tbd, but you'll notice this chapter is kind of long... And I still haven't gotten through everything I want to. Therefore there MIGHT be a fourth chapter to this. We'll see if I can get it all in the next chapter, but just a heads up.

Adam Frasier had been the definition of sheltered growing up. His nanny had called him a Barbie baby and for good reason.

These are the facts you should know:

  1. His father was a movie director who wasn’t usually home (spoke to him in English)
  2. His mother ran four businesses and wasn’t usually home (spoke to him in Spanish)
  3. His nanny _was_ usually home since her job was to look after him, but wasn’t terribly fond of letting him leave their property (spoke to him in German)



He had heard his mother and father’s love story was wonderful and great, but as a child he had never seen it (and wasn’t entirely sure how they spoke with one another since he never heard them speak anything other than the languages they spoke to him in).

This meant Adam had a long road of self-discovery around him and had entered the world pretty naïve. Unlike most kids, he had entered the Garrison when he was fifteen rather than the typical eleven or twelve age range… His parents may or may not have made a generous donation to the school in order to get him in. Adam insisted he could have passed the entrance exam, but nobody really saw the point of letting him take it when they could just bribe the headmaster.

This also meant Adam hadn’t really experienced a lot of homophobia in his life. He had grown up giving flowers to pretty boys who came over and having crushes on the male stars in his father’s films. Nobody had batted an eye or really acknowledged it being weird or different.

It would have been really fucking nice for someone to warn him. Situations like these would have come as less of a shock when entering the Garrison.

“Sir, I’m really sorry, but we can’t let you see him.”

“Why not?” Adam scowled, crossing his arms “And why can’t you tell me something of use?” He asked and the doctor gave him a tired look.

“You aren’t family-”

“I’m his boyfriend!”

“Friends are not family.”

“We aren’t friends. We are literally getting married.”

This wasn’t true. Adam _planned_ on proposing soon… He just hadn’t done it yet. Dr. Dickwad didn’t need to know that though. He watched through narrowed eyes as the doctor ignored him in favor of making a note on his clipboard. A sudden wave of panic overtook Adam.

Did he just make things worse? Fuck. Maybe they didn’t know Takashi was gay and now they plan on poisoning him or something. Oh God. He just _murdered his own boyfriend_. He was never going to get anyone that hot to date him ever again – this was a disaster.

…He had to save him. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Adam was willing to do the worst, most awful, most unthought of horror in order to save the man he loved. Taking a deep breath he brought out his phone and pressed dial.

Takashi could never say he didn't love him.

“Keith?”

“Is Shiro okay?!” Keith’s voice yelled over the phone. The doctor had disappeared back behind the doors of his office, leaving Adam to pace in the waiting room. He figured Keith would have heard about Takashi’s health scare after his most recent mission. He was a little surprising Keith hadn’t already knocked down the hospital doors with a war cry.

“I don’t know. They won’t let me see him.” Adam said, rubbing his eyes in frustration “Listen, I need your help… We’re going to have to break him out.”

“What?”

“They won’t let me see him! We have no choice!” Adam snapped at him “Come on, are you telling me that you’ve _never_ broke anyone out of a hospital before?” He asked and silence buzzed on the other end of the line.

“No… But I’m surprised it took me this long.” Keith sighed “I have a flamethrower I can bring.”

“You... Have a what?”

“Don’t tell Shiro.”

“Where have you been hiding a fucking _flamethrower_?”

“…Do you want my help or not?”

“Yeah, whatever. Fine. Just be discreet.”

“With a flamethrower?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Adam…?”

“Ah!” Adam dropped the phone, accidentally hanging up on Keith at Takashi’s voice. For a second he could only stare, taking in his boyfriend’s exhausted features. Dark circles were under his eyes and a nurse was by his side to keep him from swaying.

“He signed an AMA,” The nurse told him with a frown “He should be fine if you make sure he rests.” She explained and Takashi shrugged her away in order to shuffle closer to Adam. “We would prefer to keep him under observation for a few more hours to make sure the medication is working, but your... _friend_ is stubborn.”

Well. Adam wasn’t for sure if this was ideal or not, but he would take it. Gently, he grabbed Takashi’s arm to make sure he didn’t fall and smiled tightly at the nurse.

“How are you feeling?” He asked

“I really want popcorn.” Takashi muttered “And a nap.”

“Sounds like a movie night then.”

“You’re so smart.” Takashi sighed, leaning against him “You’re the smartest person I know.”

Dear God. The hospital really did poison him. He was clearly _dying_. Adam tried to find the nurse, giving panicked looks around the room. His boyfriend nuzzled a bit closer to him, murmuring in Japanese. Adam swore a little under his breath. Shouldn’t the nurse have given him more information? Where did she go?

“You already broke him out?”

“Keith?” Takashi frowned, glancing up from Adam’s shoulder. “I… What are you doing here?” He mumbled and narrowed his eyes “What are you carrying…?”

“Uh…” Keith lowered the nozzle he had in his hand a little “Nothing.”

Takashi stared. Keith stared. Adam looked between them silently.

“Excuse me," Takashi said suddenly, waving to the receptionist. The woman looked over warily, perhaps remembering that Adam was the man who yelled at her for twenty minutes earlier. "I would like to get checked back in.”

"Why?"

Takashi turned to look at Keith and Adam before turning back to her.

"...Reasons."

* * *

“THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS _NOT A DRILL_.”

So. Adam fucked up.

Sort of. He would like to argue that this was more of Takashi’s fault than his, but… He could potentially see how he might be responsible for some of the dramatics that were happening.

Some. Just a little.

The Garrison was under lockdown. Not _just_ the school either. The entire campus. The apartments, the dorms, the classrooms, the cafeteria, the research facilities, the training areas, the piloting fields, the aircraft carrier garage…Everything.

Why?

Well apparently he had been kidnapped. And considering Adam was _technically_ a not only an employee of the government, but a member of the military… It was a big deal.

He had just wanted to propose to his boyfriend… Unfortunately, Adam got nervous and Takashi had the fucking tendency to overreact and Adam also used dark humor when he was anxious.

Essentially what had happened was this:

Adam had decided to be _super fucking romantic_ (last time he was doing _that_ ) and leave a series of clues that would eventually lead to where Adam was waiting in his apartment to propose. It was an awesome plan. Takashi found the first clue and called to ask what it was all about. Adam answered the phone and…Yeah, he panicked. So instead of _answering his boyfriend’s_ question he just…Didn’t say anything. To which Takashi asked ‘Are you being held for ransom or something?’ and Adam, being nervous and trying to have a sense of humor about the situation answered in a high pitched voice ‘yes’.

Things escalated. Adam hated his life.

…But he could make this work. He could. It was fine. Totally fine.

Everything was under control.

_"We are reporting live at the Garrison school in Arizona where a member of the military's piloting team and teacher at the school, Adam Frasier, has been kidnapped. Frasier is not only a member of the Garrison, but the son of renowned business owner Isabella Garcia-Frasier and academy director Marcus Frasier. The price for the randsom has not yet been stated."_

Adam turned off the TV... Things might not be under control.

He brought out his phone and dialed Takashi's number.

"Give me back my boyfriend, you asshole!"

"Uh...hi babe."

"Adam?! Are you alright? Fuck. Let me get the police to wire the phone-"

"No!" Adam shouted and he could hear Takashi hold his breath on the other side of the line "No - I. Fuck. Listen... I didn't..."

"Oh my God. Don't say goodbye. I promise I'll find you. The kidnapper left clues. I can figure out where you are."

"I love you so much, but sometimes you make me want to throw myself off a cliff." Adam whined, burying his face into his arms "Takashi, I'm at my apartment. I typed up the clues. I'm _fine_."

Silence.

"You're what? You better not be fucking fine after I called a SWAT team here."

"You called a _SWAT team?!_ "

"I panicked! Why are you leaving clues after you disappear?! And you sounded so scared on the phone earlier!"

"Because I was! I'm trying to propose here, Takashi! I was a _little_ nervous and now I'm on the news and a SWAT team is after me!"

More silence.

"You...were trying to propose?"

Oh no. He hadn't meant to say that. Crap. He ruined everything.

"Well, I mean..."

"Of course I'll marry you!"

" _This isn't the proposal_!"

"Too late. I said yes. No take backs."

"I'm taking it back! I un-propose. I worked so hard, Takashi! Let me try again."

"You let me think you were kidnapped. I'm demanding engagement as compensation."

"I'm at least going to get down on my knee to give you the ring."

"Denied. I'm going to ask the SWAT team to retrieve the ring for me and bring it out here."

" _You are such an ass, I hate you."_  Adam growled and from outside he heard a helicopter soar above. "...If I do this will you at least promise me we can have a fall wedding?" He sighed.

"Of course. I love fall!" Takashi told him brightly "Aw, is it because we met in autumn?"

"No. It's because that's when everything is starting to die and I am _fucking dying of embarrassment right now_."

"So romantic."

Adam scowled. You know what? He was going to make the most of this. There was a camera crew outside and the entire school was on lockdown...And he _did_ love attention.

"Fuck it, get the police on here."

"Uh...What?"

"I'm going to tell them that my ransom is that you have to agree to marry me."

"I already said yes, though."

"Too bad."

"Oh my God, Adam."

* * *

Adam was right. Takashi was wrong. There. Done. Over. We're done here.

Because seriously. It wasn't _fair._ How many hospital visits had he endured? How many times has he had to fight doctors and nurses and receptionists and security to figure out if Takashi was _alive_ since they wouldn't let him in the room (homophobic _cowards_ , all of them). How many times had Keith been dropped off with Adam and the pair of the silently wonder if _this_ would be the mission that finally kills him. How many _fucking_ times has Adam had to say goodbye?

And Adam knew. He knew what their argument was actually about. That it had gone beyond Kerberos. The truth of the matter was this: Adam wanted Takashi to stay because he believed with all of his heart that his boyfriend could fight this and survive. Takashi wanted to go because he had accepted he wouldn't.

And that... That made him  _so fucking angry_. He wouldn't fight for him? For  _Keith_? Adam knew this was Takashi's dream. His only dream. The dream he had since he was a kid... So maybe it was unfair. But he had supported him through  _everything_ and now...

Now all of them were alone.

Fuck.

"Did you say goodbye?"

Adam glanced up at Elena. She had bee surprisingly accepting of him dropping by unannounced. He wasn't sure why he decided to go to her exactly, but it had felt right in those moments. Despite everything... She had always been a good friend if he was honest.

"No." He whispered. He had said it a thousand times... Those must count for something. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Depends what part," Elena shrugged and slid some food over to him "Do you mean falling in love with him, staying, or leaving?"

"All of it."

"Probably." Elena told him and handed a fork. Adam took it and stared "But you regret everything in life so..."

"That's not true."

"Oh. Well. You should."

"I...Excuse me?"

"Come on," Elena said and offered a wry smile "You don't regret twerking at our bake sale our senior year? Or getting a tattoo of your to-do list on your calf when you were drunk that one time?"

"That is an awesome tattoo." Adam sighed, but his lips twitched a bit as he took a bite of the food Elena made "And it is still pretty relevant. My laundry, the shopping, Takashi... All things I regularly need to do." He reasoned. Elena snorted. Adam felt his shoulders slump. "Can I stay here tonight...?"

"Yeah. Just don't cry on my sheets. They're silk and I don't want you ruining them."

"You heartless bitch."

"You talk shit about me to students? And _I'm_ the heartless bitch?"

"...Fine. No crying on your sheets. Whatever."

* * *

“Adam, please take a seat.”

This wasn’t good. Generally last names were used in the Garrison unless some major shit was going down… AKA Adam _might_ have fucked up. A little. It was fine… Except he was definitely about to get fired.

“Listen. The jelly thing was an accident. That Bishop kid had it coming.” He blurted out. Iverson paused.

“The…Jelly…? What jelly thing?” He asked. Whoops. That wasn’t it then.

“Oh. Nothing.”

“What did you do?”

“I just said it was nothing.”

“Adam-”

“You have no proof of anything.” Adam said stubbornly. If anything he did a _service_. Iverson looked too exhausted to really get into it so instead he just sat down. Adam tried to think about what on Earth this could be about. Certainly not about the spoons he had been stealing from the cafeteria… He was sure nobody could trace is back to him. Maybe they found out he was the one moving furniture around in Iverson’s office? Well. Him and Lance anyways.

…Maybe he could just pin the entire thing on Lance.

“It’s about the Kerberos mission. We wanted to let you know before it went public.” Iverson continued, voice softening. Adam felt his heart freeze.

_Takashi._

“Where is he?” He asked, voice hardening a bit with panic. There was no answer. “ _Iverson_ ,” Adam hissed out and he could feel the blood draining from his face. “ _Where is he_?”

“We don’t know. The entire ship is gone. A piloting error occurred-”

“A piloting error?” Adam spat out “Bullshit. Where is he?”

“Adam, you and I both know Takashi was sick-”

“And you and I both know that a piloting error is _bullshit_. Takashi could fly even with his head cut off. Where. Is. He?” Adam reiterated and when he didn’t get an immediate answer, hit the table. “Stop pretending like you don’t know!”

“We don’t!”

“Liar!” Adam shouted “What about Sam and Matt? Where are they?”

“Adam, we really don’t know-”

Christ. Panic welled up in his chest. For a second the breath left him and he leaned back in his chair. No. No this was _not_ happening. It couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t. Keith was going to –

Keith. Fuck.

“What about Keith Kogane? Has he been informed?” Adam asked, sitting up. Takashi would kick his ass if anything happened to that kid. Iverson shifted uncomfortably. Oh no.

“We… We wanted to speak to you first, but Kogane had already been demanding to know more information. The situation escalated-”

"Oh my God." Adam groaned "Please, _please_ tell me you didn't."

"He was already on probation! With Takashi gone do you _really_ think he would have made it through the program anyways?" Iverson said, but his voice weakened enough so that Adam could hear the guilt under his tone. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. He was surrounded by morons. Actual morons who didn't know how to do anything.

"So you had faith in Takashi, but not Keith." Adam told him, voice going cold "And you wonder why he acts out."

"Adam-"

"Thank you for the information, commander." He said, standing up "If you have anything _else_ you would like to tell me now would be a good time." He added and Iverson stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. Liar. Adam could sense it. That was fine. Adapt. Improvise. Overcome. That was literally Adam's motto.

Walking out of the room, he started making a new to-do list. He had a lot on his plate as it turned out. His goals were as followed:

1\. Collect his dumbass ex-fiancée from space and convince him to still get married

2\. Find his fiancée's dumbass adopted little brother and tie him to a chair

"Adam!"

Now what?

"Elena," He greeted with a sigh "I can't edit any nudes at the moment. I'm in the middle of pivotal character development." He said and his co-worker rose an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip before she spoke again. 

"You're going to want to hear this." She told him and tossed her hair over one shoulder. Since when did she get so cocky? "They just randomly hired a new teacher for Takashi's class. Rumor has it Iverson is going to take over the simulator portion too." She said and Adam wrinkled his nose. They already hired someone new? So quickly? "But that's not the worst part,"

Dear God.

"The girl has been asking about you. She thinks you're cute and is trying to get all of us to set the two of you up. She said - and I'm quoting here 'I've never seen a straight guy dress so well' end quote."

"Did you... Tell her I'm gay?"

"Obviously?"

3\. Get his dumbass co-worker to stop calling him straight before he became a murderer.

It was a lot. Some might even say impossible... but damnit Adam was getting a fall wedding even if it killed him.

* * *

"So… Do I get an explanation for this?”

“… It was a dare.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean… I like the shorts.” Adam suggested, a bit tiredly. He was trying to break into Iverson’s office when one of the students came rolling up in booty shorts and lipstick. "I don't think that's really you're color though. I would suggest more of a pink."

"I...Thanks, Mr. Frasier." Came the bitter reply. Adam watched with slight amusement as he squirmed a bit in the outfit before curiously looking over at him. "Are you trying to pick the lock?"

"...No."

"Really?" James asked and narrowed his eyes "It seems to me like you would want to...Considering your boyfriend and evil step-son are missing."

"He's not my step-son." Adam complained "And stop talking so loud. I'm trying to keep a low profile here."

"So you're basically a secret agent?"

"Basically. Yeah."

"You're terrible at it." Griffin informed him and pushed him out of the way of the door. Adam gave an affronted gasp. Before he could start defending himself there was a click and the door swung open. He stared. Griffin stepped back, looking pleased with himself. "There. Go find Kogane and kick his ass for me. It's a lot less fun without him being a dick."

"You realize you're kind of a dick too, right?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Griffin shrugged.

"I'm a dick that can pull off booty shorts and lipstick so who is the _real_ winner here?" He asked and Adam was left with those words as the student walked away. Well. He had a solid point. He should see if he could pull off such a look...

Of course he could. Who was he kidding? Perhaps that would be how he greeted Takashi... Speaking of which, he should get into Iverson's office now that it was unlocked before somebody noticed.

He had work to do.

* * *

 "What did you do with the jelly?" Hunk asked, voice going a little high with worry. Adam stopped talking. "Oh my God. It was horrible, wasn't it?" He whispered. Adam frowned. Before he could answer there was a sharp knock on the door. The group immediately tensed. Adam sighed.

"I just ordered pizza, calm down." He told him, searching for his wallet "I promise you that Zarkon himself isn't going to come back to life and politely knock on my door before murdering us... That would be too convenient." The last part was added under his breath.

"Pizza? It's ten in the morning." Takashi frowned at him. "That isn't healthy."

"Neither is staying up all night to rehash stories, yet here we are." Adam told him and went to stand up. Takashi's hand immediately pushed him back. He scowled.

"I'll get the door." He told him "You... Don't walk."

Well then. That was rude. Adam hufffed a bit before looking bitterly at his leg. Or rather the space where his leg should be. Takashi insisted on using Altean technology for the prosthetic and Adam really didn't care so they were waiting on that. Adam's only request was that his new leg was as beautiful as his first one... And it didn't float away from his body like Takashi's arm did (honestly, what the fuck?)

"What pizza is it?" Pidge asked, licking her lips "Does it have pineapple?"

"Takashi doesn't like pineapple." Adam dismissed. He had asked them to label the box as pineapple to fuck with him, but the actual pizza had all of his boyfriend's favorites. A few seconds later the pizza boy entered the room and Adam pulled out some cash to throw at him like you would a stripper. The pizza boy did not look particularly shocked by this.

"Hi Nathan," He greeted and the boy gave a small wave as he set the pizza down. "How are your brothers?"

"Tragically the same. George got promoted to manager though." He said and Adam nodded. Yeah. The poor kid deserved it. The boy paused in taking the money to glance around the room, eyes landing on Lance who was edging towards the food while pushing Pidge away from getting the first slice. "Hey... You're Lance McClain, right?" He asked, eyes lighting up. Adam narrowed his eyes a little. He trusted Nathan... A little. But he had no idea what the next words out of his mouth might be.

"That's me! Sharpshooter, Loverboy Lance, and amazing pilot are also acceptable answers." Lance told him. Nathan smiled a little at that before crossing his arms.

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind. I actually was hoping you could help me with something." He said and the room collectively paused. Nathan seemed unphased by the confusion dancing around him and continued "I saw this really pretty person the other day... And I know they speak Spanish. I want to introduce myself in their native language because I figured that was smooth, but I'm not sure. Thoughts?"

"Oh definitely!" Lance nodded "Spanish is the _best_ language for romance." He said, lighting up. "English pick-up lines are terrible in comparison. You're on the right track."

This was a fact. Adam nodded. Lance continued, detailing exactly what he should say and how he should introduce himself in the simplest way possible as the rest of the group rolled their eyes. Nathan nodded stoically. Adam wasn’t really sure what was happening so he just grabbed a slice of pizza and continued watching the interaction. After Nathan left, Adam went to launch back into his story only for there to be another knock on the door.

Maybe Zarkon was coming for them.

”Did you forget something?” Adam asked when Nathan re-entered the room. 

"I did," He sighed, shaking his head in false dramatics "I forgot to introduce myself!" He clicked his tongue before turning back to Lance " _Hola, soy Nathan..._ _¿Tu nombre Lance, no?_ _Si el agua fuese belleza, tú serías el océano entero."  
_

Lance choked on his pizza. 

Goddamn. What a boy. Adam found himself suitably impressed for a moment as Pidge snorted and helped herself to more pizza. Hunk placed a hand over his heart. From beside him, Adam could hear Takashi give a long sigh before flicking him.

"Did you plan this?" He whispered lowly. Adam gave a small gasp of offense before realizing it was sort of a compliment. He _should_ have coached this boy to give the coolest entrance ever and using Lance's own pick-up line against him. Genius, really. What a missed opportunity.

“I, Uh...” Lance stuttered “You um. I... There is... I...” He began, flushing bright red. Adam chanced a look at Keith was glowering at the ground silently.

Hm...

“I have a boyfriend!” Lance finally got out and Keith’s eyes whipped up so fast that Adam was surprised they didn’t turn yellow (which was a thing, by the way. He fucking _told_ Takashi years ago, but nobody believed him).

“Ah. Too bad.” Nathan smiled “It was worth and shot.” 

Wait. Adam didn’t want him to go. He liked Nathan. Nathan was cool. Why couldn’t Lance date Nathan? 

“You have a boyfriend?” Keith asked conversationally after the door closed again. Lance opened his mouth, but a only a strangle noise came out. 

“No! I mean...yes? Maybe? No. Maybe. Um...what do you think?” 

Wow. Time to intervene.

”Keith can’t be your boyfriend.” Adam dismissed “He doesn’t even know how to flirt.” 

Nathan did a good job flirting. What was wrong with Nathan? Keith scowled at him before turning to Lance. 

“ _Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaría feliz por el infierno."_

Oh no.

Lance sunk into his seat, looking very overwhelmed.

”Stop it!” Pidge yelled “You’re killing him!” 

Wait...Adam used that line with Takashi all the time. Did fucking Keith steal his pick-up line to use against Lance?

"Do you even know what that means?" Adam tried desperately. Lance was bright red, stuttering out something in Spanish before shaking his head and trying again in English. Eventually he put his head in Pidge's lap and stopped moving.

"You fucking murdered him, Keith." She complained, patting the paladin's head in sympathy.

"I didn't die for this." Lance moaned. Adam frowned. Why did he keep saying that?

"Adam, uh... Want to continue the story?" Takashi asked, nudging him. Adam made a face, crossing his arms. Gross. How would Krolia feel about this? He knew very little about Keith's apparent alien mother, but perhaps she would be a good person to enlist help from. He made a note of it before patting Lance's leg and trudging on.

"Fine," He muttered "Well after Takashi and Keith disappeared was where my searching really began. I enlisted Lance's help of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How big is George's family you may ask? So big. 
> 
> I feel as though this chapter was impossible to write w/o angst. Adam's family was slowly picked off from him one by one... I literally could not figure out how to make that a non-painful experience. I did try my best though... Adam has feelings too! They just all come out very badly lol. Also, before I started writing Adam I gave him my own little backstory to make it easier to keep him in character and I realized I shared very little of that with you, so I hope you enjoyed some of that. 
> 
> Lastly - in the last chapter you might have caught Adam's comment in wanting to film the eventual sex talk between Shiro and Keith. Well. Fun fact: he did do that. Here's a small excerpt of that horror:
> 
>   _“Right. Yeah.” Shiro nodded. Did they cover everything? Maybe. Wait. No. Fuck. “Um…Also if you’re with a guy… I think it takes longer?”_
> 
>   _How was he supposed to know? He’s never been with anyone who had that sort of set-up._
> 
>   _“Longer?”_
> 
>   _“In like…preparing everything.” He said. Keith stared blankly. Adam snorted._
> 
>   _“Vaginas are made for dicks. Asses aren’t.” He clarified and Shiro choked on his coffee._
> 
>   _“Jesus, Adam-”_
> 
>   _“You were being a coward about it.” He shrugged “For the record though, depending on the vagina it can take a long time too.”_
> 
>   _“How would you know?” Keith grumbled. Adam took another long sip of coffee._
> 
>   _“I was wild back in the day.” ___
> 
> Here's the link if you want to read that:  
>  https://caffeinatedflumadiddle.tumblr.com/post/177840593055/basically-the-birds-and-the-bees  
>    
> P.S. I've tried so hard in the past to hyperlink, but I do not possess the talent (plus I don't think it works for tumblr) so you'll have to copy and paste. I'm sorry. I promise I do try to make things easy for you to get to.  
>    
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have broke the trend of 3 chapters. It feels strange... but good. Of fucking course it would be Adam's fic that demanded more attention. How in-character. 
> 
> Disclaimer: i own nothing...not even my soul. I gave that to the devil long ago in exchange for a snickers bar.

Adam and Pidge followed a very strict ‘I don’t see you, you don’t see me rule’.

Meaning, Adam often pretended not to notice him hacking into databases and breaking into various high-ranking officials’ offices and he pretended not to notice Adam stealing files and tapping into secret phone conversations.

It was a solid system. Adam appreciated it.

However…Well. There were times they didn’t always get along. For example, right now.

“You failed me.”

“Yep.”

“….But I… I don’t understand.”

“Clearly. That’s why you failed.”

“No,” Pidge argued, eyes narrowed “ _No_ , these answers are all correct. Why the Hell would you mark them wrong?” He demanded, voice rising. “Math is my strong suit. I calculated all the trajectories, factored in nebulas, and-”

“And you did it all in your head,” Adam shrugged, shoving the paper back “I have no idea where your work is. I wrote on the paper if you didn’t show your work then you don’t get the points. Sorry, cadet.” He said, stuffing some papers in his bag. He couldn’t be bothered to be feel bad. Gunderson had a 100% in the class after all.

“Are you _joking_? Mr. Frasier, I’ve been _teaching_ your class!”

“That’s nice of you.” Adam shrugged, straightening himself up to look at the kid. He was a little grateful for that. Right after Takashi disappeared Adam couldn't be bothered to teach a class or even think of a lesson plan. He was too busy trying to figure out how to locate Takashi. Too busy trying not to cry every morning when he felt the bed empty next to him.

"You know that I know what I'm doing!"

"Rules are rules!"

"You're saying that like we aren't always breaking the rules!" He growled back and Adam blinked. He broke the code. They weren't supposed to _talk about it_. Scowling, he crossed his arms. "Look, I know you have a lot on your plate," Gunderson said "But I even did the extra credit." He whined. Adam rolled his eyes. What a freaking _nerd_.

"No."

"No?" Gunderson sputtered "But I - I have information!" He argued and Adam looked a little longingly towards the door. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a guy running around in half a jacket with long, black hair and the tendancy to jump out windows, would you?" He asked. Adam froze. 

 _Keith_. Damnit. Adam had been searching high and low for the kid... He was assuming that like most demons that he was able to teleport, which made the task impossible. He and Lance had been working on various plans to track him down, but to no avail.

"You have my attention." He said and put his bag down. Gunderson smirked.

"I might have seen him breaking into Iverson's office the other day. He asked about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know how you were doing."

Well... If he really wanted to know then he could just teleport his demon ass over here and ask him. Adam wrinkled his nose. That kid made his life so much harder than it needed to be. He wasn't Takashi. He didn't know how Keith-whisper.

"Huh..." Adam hummed "Did you only see him that one time?"

"Yeah, but I saw him head east if that helps." Gunderson said. East. Right. Adam could work with that. He nodded gratefully at Gunderson and he held out his test. Adam shook his head and took it. "You'll change the grade?" He asked and Adam shrugged, stuffing the papers back in his bag "Thanks, Mr. Frasier."

Fool. Adam wasn't going to change the grade... But Gunderson didn't need to know that until the end of the semester.

* * *

His plaque looked...Small.

It was the same size as the rest of the plaques on the wall, but Adam still felt it should be bigger. Bolder. Like Takashi himself...Demanding the world's attention simply by smiling. He leaned forward, reaching out so his fingers brushed the name and then the picture.

"Takashi..." He whispered and swallowed, eyes flitting down "I am so sorry."

He hadn't failed... But something in his stomach would sometimes churn. Like he knew that somewhere his boyfriend was in pain. The idea haunted him. He was so out of grasp - literally out of this world. It killed him. At night he would stare at the ceiling, trying in vain to not let their last argument play in his head.

"Stop talking to me."

Adam's thoughts were haulted as two boys trekked down the hallway. Adam recognized them vaguely as cadets - one of the higher ranking ones. Griffin and Kinkade?

"You know I have a point. A tomato is a fruit," Griffin informed the other boy smugly. Kinkade turned to look at him for a long time before slowly turning away again. They had stopped to pull out some of their books.  "It is!" Came the insistent continuation of the statement "You can look it up."

"No."

"What? Scared to face the facts?" Griffin demanded and Kinkade rose an eyebrow. He didn't answer so Griffin kept going, explaining the science of how it all work the fundamental difference between fruits and vegetables and why it was important to know such things. Adam hit his head against the wall in front of him.

"I'm trying to mourn here." He told them finally, turning to scowl. Griffin jumped, saluting quickly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" He said "We were just getting to class."

"Then _go_ , tomato boy." Adam told him and watched in wry amusement as he grabbed his things and marched off. Kinkade didn't follow. He instead watched him go. Adam rose an eyebrow at him.

"He's so fucking stupid." He muttered and left the room. Adam snorted.

"Takashi this shit is unreal." He said to the plaque.

* * *

Adam's vase broke.

It was a horrible, ugly vase that had been a gift from a friend of his father who had needed some sort of favor and thought he could win Adam over with some poor and overpriced excuse for pottery, but it was Adam's vase nevertheless. So when he walked in to see it was shattered on the ground the first thing that hit was irritation. The shock followed shortly being tailed by a brief stab of fear.

Keith and Takashi were gone...Meaning someone he didn't know was _definitely_ in his apartment.

He really didn't have time for this.

"Okay," He called out "I'm warning you right now that I have a gun and am not afraid to shoot you." He said and clicked the weapon just in case the intruder thought he was joking. He had wanted to come home to play some video games and plot on how to find his boyfriend (and Keith). Now he had to deal with some dumbass trying to rob him.

"I can shoot back."

"Lance?" He asked, swinging the gun in the direction the voice had come from before lowering his weapon in recognition. "What the -you broke into my apartment?" He spluttered "Why? And you broke my vase!" He added, anger rising. Lance was shuffling in the doorway to the kitchen, hands tucked in his pockets.

"I... I mean, honestly I've always come in through the window."

"Yeah. When Takashi and Keith lived here and we wanted to plot in secret!"

"It's a habit!" Lance shot back "Sorry! I didn't really think about it. It's not like this place has stellar security anyways." He complained, crossing his arms. Adam glowered back, tucking his gun away. Idiot child.

"And you broke my vase!" He reiterated, gesturing to the pieces on the floor. Lance blinked, eyes following to where he was pointing before frowning.

"Uh... I didn't do that."

Well. It would seem Adam had _two_ intruders. He sighed and brought out his gun again. He was too tired for this.

"Listen. Come out now and I'll buy us all some chicken wings and write you a check instead of calling the police and shooting off your leg." He reasoned. Lance snorted.

"That isn't going to work-"

"Chicken wings?" A new voice called and Adam rose an eyebrow at Lance before smugly putting his gun away again. "Can they be mild? I don't like spicy."

"Disappointing, but acceptable. Come on out." Adam said and a girl popped out of Keith's room. She had her bag spilling with clothes that Adam could only assume were the teenager's and some cryptid books Adam had thought would be funny to buy him after the whole mothman incident. "You broke my vase?"

"Yeah..." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head "Sorry. This is my first robbery... You really won't call the police?" She asked and nodded towards the other occupant of the room "Hey, Lance."

"Hi, Sierra."

"You know each other?" Adam blinked, pulling out his laptop to order the promised wings. Lance and Sierra both exchanged amused glances.

"We have a mutual friend...Plus Elena Rivera is my aunt."

"Oh!" Adam said, slapping the table "She's mentioned you! Sierra? Yeah, yeah. She complained that you spray painted her car. It looked good though. You have talent." He told her, thinking of the time Elena rolled up to work with a unicorn skilfully painted on the front and naked man painted on the back. Sierra beamed.

"Thanks!" She smiled "I kind of feel bad about the vase now..."

"Well if I need you to paint me something we'll call it even," Adam told her "There. Chicken wings are ordered." He nodded and patted the couch "Lance and I were just about to talk about how to commit treason in order to figure out where my missing boyfriend is... Want to join?" He asked her. Sierra tilted her head, eyes narrowed. She looked at Lance, who nodded before shrugging.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Three hours of planning and two batches of chicken wings later, Sierra was gone and Lance was lounging on his couch. Adam had decided to take a break in order to play a game that was near and dear to his heart.

"What are you even doing?" Lance complained "It's been over an hour and I'm bored."

"Tragic," Adam said, clicking a few more buttons on his laptop. "My entire life is falling apart. I think you can allow me a small reprieve since my boyfriend is missing, his kid brother is running wild with the cacti and I am technically single and yet my unwavering loyalty to a very attractive man who might be casually dying is preventing me from twerking at the nearest club." He said and clicked another button.

"Well now I'm just picturing Keith in a loin-cloth with a bunch of cacti flanking him."

"So you're just going to ignore the other tragedies going on in my life?" Adam grumbled, lower lip sticking out. Lance snorted and rolled over on the couch to shoot Adam a curious look.

"What are you even playing...? It looks ancient." He mused, peering over Adam's shoulder. The older man shrugged, debating on whether or not the shield his screen. In the end he figured Lance could handle the truth of the situation and answered the question.

“It’s a really old game. Historic, really...but I’ve always kind of reasonated with the early 2000s.”

”Born in the wrong generation, huh?” Lance hummed, curling up closer to his side to see the screen better “How early is early 2000s?”

”It came out in 2017, I think.”

”Jesus, dude. My grandma was just a teenager...I wonder if she played this game.” Lance said and Adam paused, head title consideringly at him. The game gave a bright bling as Adam unlocked an achievement and a few eggplants flashed across the screen. Lance blinked in confusion.

”That...would actually explain a lot about you grandmother.” 

“I’m going to assume that’s a good thing,” Lance told him dryly “Is that...Shiro?” He frowned, squinting at the game “It kind of looks like him...”

”Uh...Nope. That’s Craig.” 

“O...kay. So what is the goal of the game? You and Craig have to defeat some bad guys or something?” He asked and Adam chuckled, voice going a little high. “Adam...?” He asked and turned to squint a bit more at the screen “What is...This game is called _Dream Daddy_...?“

”Don’t judge me! I miss my boyfriend! Did you not hear the list of my plights? I can go over them again.” Adam grumbled, defensively hunching over his laptop so he could continue his simulated date with Craig. He had never given much thought with how Takashi might look with a small child strapped to his chest until he encountered the videogame character... It made him wish that Takashi had gone to recruit at a nursery rather than Keith's elementary school. Lance leaned in a bit closer to the screen.

”I’m scared...but also intrigued. Are you trying to date Craig then? Are there others dads to date?” He asked and Adam pulled up a page to show the various options. “Dude. Forget Craig. Robert looks like the badass dad to be getting with.”

” _Robert_? Ugh. Terrible. Awful. You would make a terrible gay.”

”How dare you?” Lance gasped "You realize that it is a _blessing_ that I'm straight, right? Otherwise I could definitely out-gay you." Came the smug response. Adam stared.

"Get out of my home."

"Wait. Adam it was a joke-"

"Alejeandro McClain do not think I am above calling your mother and telling her that you are failing your classes. Don't think she won't believe me. I'll get your sister in on it - don't fucking test me."

"Alright! I'm sorry! It was just a-"

"Go do your homework." Adam grumbled and turned back to his game "I need to help Craig find his daughter's missing toy."

"Shouldn't we go back to figuring out how to find Shiro...?"

Adam sighed.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He muttered and saved his game. Craig would have to wait. Bless that man. He would help find River's stuffed animal some other time.

* * *

"Dude...I just kind of feel bad for George."

"It's for the greater good, Lance." Adam said as he put on his coat. Lance hummed in agreement, tapping a finger against his chin.

"I know, I know... You know, if we're going to ruin his life we might as well go all out... For the sales tax if nothing else." He shrugged. Adam paused to look at him. He had his attention. "So the goal is to get his keys to the storage room, right? That's where the Garrison's new communicators are being kept?"

"Yeah. They are only for high-profile officers so they can't bring them directly into the school without the lower-ranking members asking about it." Adam explained "Why?"

Lance's smile was absolutely feral as he tilted his head sweetly and folded his fingers together. Adam got the feeling He was going to enjoy what came next.

"How do you feel about mini-wheats?"

* * *

"So...It's going to be like this."

Adam kind of did feel bad. He looked at the chaos that reigned the store. Mini-wheats were _everywhere_ , Nutella jars opened and eaten by various small children running rampant in the store and an entire coke display was knocked over so that the drinks exploded and were fizzing everywhere. He looked at his work. This was the second time this week he had done this. The first time was more of a trial run... He looked around him and very slowly kicked over a wayward shampoo bottled that had spilled on the ground.

"I'm...Grieving."

"You could just ask for my keys." George sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"My keys. I'm assuming Lance took them from the register when I went to stop you." He said and Adam shook his head.

"No..."

"Well...I would have given them to you. I don't take my job _that_ seriously." He muttered. Whoops. Now Adam felt a smidge _more_ bad about the situation. George rolled his eyes. Adam offered a weak smile and gestured around the store.

"Hey...Are these items considered discounted now?" He asked and George took a long breath.

"Just...Take them."

Adam picked up a box of cookies (covered in salami) and a few opened toothbrushes.

"I truly don't know what came over me. I'll send Lance back to help you clean up."

"How considerate."

"I do my best."

"Hey, Adam?" George called and when Adam turned he saw the boy disappear behind a wall of laundry hampers before reappearing with a small box in his hand "Here's the communicator... So you don't need to worry about coming in and demolishing my store a _third_ time."

"I...Oh. We were actually going to just sneak in during the night and take one. No more demolishing was necessary." Adam informed him, but took the communicator anyways. To his pleasure it already seemed linked up to the Garrison.

"Maybe just promise not to come back for awhile."

"Right. Sure. Yeah." Adam told him and sheepishly tucked in his pocket "I'm...Really sorry. Again. I'll make it up to you. Whenever I get Takashi back and we have our wedding you can come."

"I...Thanks?" George frowned "I'm sure it will be lovely."

"It's going to be _lit_ , George." Adam informed him and picked up a frozen pizza "Can I have this? It reminds me of Takashi."

"The... Pizza does?"

"Yeah."

"How...?"

"I love pizza. It reminds me how much I love my boyfriend. The one who happens to tragically be missing in space. I am currently mourning the fact he is missing after going on a very dangerous-"

"Take the pizza and get out."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Those fucking communicators were useful. Adam _knew_ it.

It had all gone to plan. The communicators informed him of a crashlanding from a unidentified ship. A few seconds later it was confirmed Takashi Shirogane was said to be on that ship so Adam had snuck in, put on disguise #89 (He and Lance had prepared for multiple disguises. Adam figured that technicians were most likely to get to Takashi first) and blended in. 

Important notes:

1\. His boyfriend was _alive_. Awesome.

2\. His boyfriend was still hot. Super awesome.

3\. His boyfriend had decided to try something new with his hair. It looked pretty good, so awesome there too.

4\. His boyfriend had a scar on his face. Not awesome and Adam was going to have to beat someone up.

5\. His boyfriend's clothes looked like some kind of slave outfit. Awesome if it was roleplay...Not awesome if it was real life. Wait. Only awesome if it is roleplay with _Adam_. Not roleplaying with other people. Or aliens.

6\. Matt and Sam Holt were not with him. Eh.

So for the most part...It was looking pretty good. Up until he heard a sharp bang. He had jerked a little, unwilling to take his eyes of Takashi, but forced his gaze to see - fuck.

Where did _Keith_ come from?

Another note: It was definitely Keith because the bandana did nothing to change the outfit he wore literally everyday nor hide his hair nor hide anything other than the lower part of his face.

It was kind of annoying that Adam had intense months of planning and spying and infiltrating to get to where he was and this asshole just waltzed on in and suckerpunched his way in. The evil little demon decided to come out of his hiding spot just to make Adam's life  _that_ much harder. 

Wait. Fuck. Adam couldn't really...move. He went to raise his hands (and open his mouth to scream and Keith not to fucking _dare_ ), but the mask and suit proved to make him too slow as Keith's fist connected with his face.

He really hated that kid.

For a second the world seemed hazy and then-

"No, no, no you don't! I'm saving Shiro!"

Lance...? Was that Lance? Keith's voice responded.

"Who are you?"

Well...Takashi raised a dumbass.

Adam groaned a little. Even if Keith wouldn't listen to him, Lance surely would. He tried to blink back the pain (thanks, demon) and form words. He barely made out Keith saying the words 'cargo pilot' and winced. This time not from the punch. Lance would not like that. He blinked again and when he finally sat up, realized the doors were sliding shut.

Fuck.

Stripping off the suit, he stumbled after them - running into two walls as he progressed forward.

More notes:

1\. He hated Keith

2\. He hated Keith

3\. He _hated Keith_.

4\. Lance better bring Takashi to him. He was trusting him.

5\. He regretted that one time him and Keith bonded and taught him how to throw a proper punch. It seemed like a cruel irony now.

Dashing outside he looked around. They had to be close. Where could they have gone? Lights flashed around him. For the love of-

"FREEZE!" Iverson's voice came and he found himself surrounded. Crap. "Nobody is moving off of the perimeter! We're on lockdown!"

"I'm moving outside the perimeter!" Adam yelled back "My boyfriend is back from space so I'm going to check that out." He called and added under his breath "I'm also punching Keith back so we're even."

"DO NOT MOVE!"

"I'M MOVING!" Adam screamed back "The man I love is finally on the same planet as me! I'm moving!"

"DAMNIT ADAM! WE HAVE FOUR GUNS POINTED AT YOU!"

"FUCK OFF!"

There was a loud bang and the ground beside him went up in dust as a gun aimed by his feet. Adam gasped. The audacity. He turned to gesture wildly at the group surrounding him before flicking them all off. Iverson groaned through the megaphone. Adam could make out him rubbing a hand over his eyes as he spoke again.

"For the last time don't - why are you lying down?"

Adam couldn't help Takashi if these assholes literally _fucking murdered him_ , but he would be damned if he didn't make them all pay for it.

"I'm tired and if I can't leave without getting shot than I am taking a nap." He yelled from the ground. From above him the stars glittered tauntingly and Adam wrinkled his nose. Assholes. Adam was prettier than the stars. Why Takashi was more enchanted by them than him was beyond the man. More yelling arose around him and he tried to ignore the pit of fear suddenly launching itself in his throat.

Takashi better not fucking move until Adam could get to him.

* * *

So Takashi, Keith, Lance and his student (Pidge) and that one boy, Hunk, were all missing.

Adam was not taking this well.

"Adam," Elena sighed, rubbing his arm "Try not to be so stressed about this-"

"I would like to propose an alternative," Adam interrupted her and took another shot "I will be so stressed about this."

"Listen to me-"

"No. You're just going to say things I don't like." He moaned and sprawled himself on the table in front of him "Do you realize you are the _only_ person I could go to? Lance is gone. Takashi is gone. _Dream Daddy_ crashed last night. I only have you left!" He complained and dug his teeth into his lower lip. He was alone... It had been a long time since he had been surrounded by nothing. It was like the revival of an old enemy. Elena's fingers dug deeper into his shoulder and he tried to imagine them as Takashi's.

"You have Tricia," She suggested lightly and Adam groaned again, glaring up at her before trying to reach for the bottle of gin in the middle of the table. Elena's hand stopped him.

"Who the fuck is Tricia?" He asked, pouting as the alcohol was removed in front of him. Well. It wasn't like he had anyone to drink with anyways. His liver gave Elena a silent thank you.

"The new teacher who thinks you're straight and has a crush on you." Elena shrugged, patting his head as she put some tea in front of him. Adam moaned and buried his head in his arms. He was going to have to kick the ass of the entire Garrison if this kept happening.

"Remember when I said that you were going to say things I don't like?"

"Vividly."

"I hate my life."

"I hate your life too." Elena sighed and grabbed his hand "You'll find them. And if Lance is with Keith and Takashi that means he's probably keeping them all in line, right?" She asked and Adam pictured the scenario. Lance and Keith fighting with Takashi casually attempting to keep them apart while dying. He grimaced.

"...Lance is more likely to kill them all."

"I'm done trying to comfort you."

"You were inadequate anyways."

"I'm telling Tricia you like her back-"

"I'm _sensitive right now, Elena!"_

* * *

"So here's the deal."

"Oh boy."

"I am God," Adam announced and ignored the four sighs in response "Name your greatest desire and I will make it come true."

"To pass your class," Nadia said, arms crossed over her chest and hip jutted to the side. "And a trip to the spa."

"You now have an A and I'll set the appointment for Saturday," Adam told her "Who's next? Kinkade?" He prompted and the boy stared him down for a moment before shrugging.

"I like filming things." Was all he offered.

"My dad is a director. I'll set you up with him later," Adam continued "Griffin?" He asked and the boy glowered, shaking his head.

"Absolutely not. We have order for a _reason_. We can't just go around breaking all the rules just because we don't get our way! Things are sorted and I refuse to take part of-"

"Is a tomato a fruit?"

James paused.

"Um... What?"

 _"Is a tomato a fruit_?!" He repeated more forcefully "I heard you say that Kinkade, did I not?" He demaned and James nodded, eyes wide with confusion as he took a slight step back "But would you put it in a fruit salad? Of course not! Because you aren't a  _moron_ who puts tomatoes with _apples and oranges and pears_!" He shouted "Fruits. Vegetables. They have no real order. They have no real  _rules_. They are wild. Prosperous. Willing to do what needs to be done  _without_ following the logic and constraints of having seeds or not. So the question is...Are you a tomato on a fruit salad, Griffin? Or you a tomato on a BLT?" He said, hitting the table with a thud. James stared.

"I actually am allergic to tomatoes..."

"You're killing me here, Griffin. Get with the metaphors."

"I just think we need to respect the rules established within a system-"

"Get him a date with Kogane." Ina said, putting her chin on her palm "He'll do anything you want."

"I cannot promise anything because the boy in question is an incredible dumbass, but I will try." Adam said and pointed at Griffin, who had turned bright red. "Good?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I don't care. Why would I care?" He stuttered and Adam turned to the final pilot in question.

"What do you want, Leifsdottir?"

"For this conversation to be over."

"You are my new favorite. Consider it done." Adam said with a nod "You have each been chosen to help me find my boyfriend...And everyone else. Thank you for attending this meeting and allowing me to bribe you into committing treason. I will contact you soon. Goodnight."

"Wait. I would also like to add my own army to the list of demands."

"An admirable addition, Rizavi, but negotiation is over."

"Damnit."

* * *

" _You promised Griffin what_?"

"Calm down. I only sold you away like a couple packs of beer in the American prohibition. Why don't you think I want you dating Lance? Not only do you annoy me, but I have also promised your hand in marriage."

"It is one date," Pidge rolled her eyes "But it looks like Lance and Keith are a thing now so Griffin is going to have to cry himself to sleep."

"Oh no..." Hunk pouted "Heartbreak is the worst...Poor guy. I'll bake him some cupcakes later."

"Poison them," Pidge suggested and when she caught Shiro's glare, smiled brightly "With love!"

"I didn't die for this." Lance sighed. He was still next to Keith (who was burying his face in his hands) looking uncertain whether or not to touch his arm or not. Allura furrowed her brows.

"We know, Lance. You died for me. You don't have to keep clarifying this." She told him and sat up straight "Is this a cry for help?!"

"Wait, what?" Keith said, looking up "What are you two talking about?"

"When I died," Lance said dismissively "I was trying to make a joke, Lura."

"Oh...This is a human thing." She sighed "I feel so dumb on Earth."

"Trust me. I felt that way the entire time in space. Don't let it get to you." Lance reassured her warmly. Adam blinked.

"I'm sorry... You...Died? Like actually died?" He asked and turned to his boyfriend "He _died_? And you decided to not mention that?"

"Didn't seem very important," Lance shrugged "But hey! I was thinking we could get t-shirts or something!" Lance told Takashi, who was staring at him with his mouth parted slightly.

"I'm going to kill you." Keith whispered. He was looking up at him now, eyes flashing yellow for a brief moment before setting his jaw "Lance, what the Hell?! _How is that not relevant_?!" He said, voice rising. Lance frowned.

"Well I'm clearly alive now!"

"What color t-shirts?" Takashi asked, almost absently. He blinked when he realized the entire room was staring at him (par Lance who was rattling off color suggestions).

"Takashi... I'm not expert, but I don't think that's the highlight of the conversation here." Adam informed him dryly.

"Oh. I didn't mean to say that out loud," Takashi winced, avoiding Keith's scandalized look "Lance, that is a really big deal. I'm going through a lot of therapy and doctors appointments to help me figure out how to deal with that stuff. You shouldn't be handling this alone."

"That's why I wanted t-shirts."

"We can reconvene on the t-shirts."

"No! I - _seriously_?" Keith yelled and pointed a finger at Lance "No! This isn't okay. How did nobody know about this? Did you?" He shouted at Hunk and Pidge who shook their heads. Hunk was currently pulling Lance into his chest, patting his head consolingly. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Hey!" Pidge interrupted "Listen - I'm with you, dude. I am. But Matt recently told me some shit about Naxela so you have no room to talk!" She pointed out and confusion enveloped the room.

"Naxela?" Lance frowned, voice muffled by Hunk's embrace "What happened at Naxela?"

"Keith almost killed himself by running into the enemy ship to save us."

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?!"

"YOU JUST FLAT OUT DIED! DON'T LECTURE ME!"

"Hey," Adam frowned "I... I'm not done yet. I have more stuff to say."

"I WAS SAVING ALLURA!"

"WELL I WAS SAVING EVERYONE!"

"Guys," Adam called "Hey... You know I almost died too. Can I get a t-shirt?"

"What color?" Takashi asked. Adam peered over to see he had stolen Adam's latop and was currently pulling up various t-shirt designs. Adam leaned into his side "I like black."

"Boring. Get the rainbow one or you're straight."

"You're right, my bad... Too bad there wasn't a rainbow lion. That would have been cool."

"I mean...You were part of a _pride_." Adam pointed out and Takashi brightened a bit at that. Adam's genius was rewarded with a quick kiss on the temple before he went back to t-shirt designs (this time playing with the font).

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON MENTIONING THIS?!"

"YOU WERE WITH YOUR BESTIES _THE BLADE_! WHEN WOULD I HAVE HAD THE OPPORTUNITY, KEITH?!"

"I don't like the cut on that one," Takashi hummed as Adam put his head on his shoulder "Should we make them tank tops?"

"You're a genius."

"ENOUGH!"

There was a pause as the door slammed open, shaking the apartment. Adam opened his mouth to complain about the lack of bills being paid on behalf of whoever was fucking his things up, but paused when he realized who it was.

Right. The mother demon. AKA purple Keith. AKA Krolia.

" _What_ is all the yelling for?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Adam wasn't really familiar with the sleep patterns of alien species to decide if her annoyance was a general attitude (she was related to Keith after all) or if she was simply exhausted. The room went silent. "Well?"

"Mom," Keith frowned "We were-"

"Did Keith come out of an egg?" Pidge blurted out and the room slowly turned to her "What? I'm curious. I don't know how galran births work."

"It's quite a messy process," Krolia told her and tilted her head "Was...That what all the yelling was about? I can explain it, but I wouldn't recommend eating beforehand."

"Awesome!" Lance said, eyes wide.

"Please don't." Keith whispered.

" _I have important things to say_!" Adam whined "We can talk about how Keith almost killed himself and galran births later!"

"Keith almost what?" Krolia asked, head whipping around to face Adam. From beside Keith (who had gone three shades paler), Lance punched the air.

"Ha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming right up: Adam trying to find Voltron, getting videos from Sam Holt (Shiro made him one. Don't fucking test me. He did and this is a fact.), dying, not dying, and FINALLY reuniting with the bae. It's what he deserves. 
> 
> Also, throwback to Sierra. I am curious if anybody even remembers her. She's been irrelevant for a while now. 
> 
> I'll see you next week! (Then I can finally write the wedding fic and indulge myself there)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter... So get some water, a snack, and a bit of sanity to get you through lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“I can’t believe you got into another fight.”

“It was a small one!”

“ _Adam_ ,” Takashi sighed and ran a hand over his bleeding lip “He was so much bigger than you.”

“He won’t be for long… I’m supposed to hit a growth spurt soon,” Adam argued and pushed his hand away “I’m not a kid, Takashi. He was being a dick so I punched him.” Honestly. The logic shouldn't be too hard to follow. A dark look passed over the other boy's face and Adam felt a stab of annoyance at it. He went to pull away, but Takashi's touch seemed to have some sort of magical pull that prevented him from doing so. The guy was definitely some kind of wizard-sorcerer-model-ninja or something. There was no other explanation.

“You don’t have to protect me from everything!” Takashi snapped and him “I could have handled it _fine_. You didn’t need to step in.” He said and Adam crossed his arms, pouting.

“But I wanted to.” Again. Solid reasoning. He failed to see the problem.

“That’s not a good thing.”

“He shouldn’t have been saying that shit to you.”

“I – Ugh,” Takashi groaned and pressed some ice to the side of Adam’s face “You frustrate me _so much_ ,” He told him. Adam tried to give a bright smile at the comment.

“But in a good way?”

“No!”

“Oh…” Adam frowned “But in a way that you’ll look back on and be like ‘yeah he frustrated me’ while smiling?” He tried. Takashi rose an eyebrow “Not even like…A small, little smile?”

“You’re like an angry chihuahua.”

“Come on… I’m the _best_ flight partner you could have ever asked for!” Adam tried “I’m smart and handsome and funny and handsome and brave and handsome-”

“And modest.”

“There you go!” Adam said and when he lowered the ice, Takashi pushed his hand back up. Rolling his eyes Adam let him fuss for a few more minutes. He knew how distressing it must be to see such a beautiful face bruised.

“What am I going to do with you?” Takashi sighed. Adam had a few ideas but figured it wasn’t polite to give any suggestions.

“Adam,” That... Wasn't Takashi's voice "...Adam."

“ _Adam_!”

“What?” He blinked and the memory was gone. Iverson was staring him down with a frown of never-ending disapproval touching his eyes. He gave a wry smile in return before straightening himself "Ah. Sorry. It's the grief." He told the commander. Iverson closed his eyes before turning back to the group of teachers and continuing his meeting. Tricia smiled at him.

"I know it must be really hard to lose a friend like that." She whispered. Adam rolled his eyes.

"He literally sucked my dick, Tricia. Get a life."

Elena kicked him under the table.

"What?" Adam complained in a hushed voice "Am I _wrong_?"

"One day I am going to figure out how to get you to stop talking." She muttered and shot Tricia an apologetic shrug "Pay attention to the meeting."

"You've been no fun ever since you started dating your mystery analyst," Adam told her "I miss the days where you would cry when I told you something mean. Now you just yell at me."

"Somebody has to. There were a lot of applicants, you know." Elena informed him "It was decided I deserve the honor the most."

"Haha. You're _so_ funny, Elena. You know I am a vulnerable state. My heart is in tatters and _you_ are being mean to me. Monsterous. Horrific. Absolutely-"

"Is there something you would like to share, Sargent Frasier?" Iverson called, stopping again to stare Adam down. He gave his boss a weak smile.

"I'm mourning."

"Please mourn in silence."

"All of you lack empathy." Adam muttered.

* * *

"I have homework, you know." Rizavi complained as she walked in the room. "I didn't realize treason would be so time consuming."

"I'm still not comfortable with this," Griffin sighed from beside her. The group groaned "Stop acting as though I'm being unreasonable!"

"You are." Kinkade said dryly. Griffin scowled.

"You're only doing this because you like that evil pidegon thing!" He argued. Kinkade shrugged.

"Well... Depending on how much he annoys me then we are leaving him behind," Adam grumbled, thinking of his old student. Pidge Gunderson caused him so much grief... Kinkade looked at him. For a second, and he wasn't entirely sure why, but he feared for his life. There was a long pause "Or... Or not. Definitely not." He said and the other boy gave a nod of approval.

"Speaking of Pidge Gunderson... We did find some information about him." Rizavi said, holding up a file "Identity related."

"Not interesting," Adam dimissed "He could be a tortilla for all I care. Did you find anything about Takashi?"

"But-"

"Nope. Gunderson is not a priority to me... Don't look at me like that, Kinkade. I _said_ we aren't leaving him behind." He added and the boy rolled his eyes.

"What about Kogane?" Griffin asked "We got a lot of information from that shack he lived in. Should we go back and try to find more stuff?" He asked and Leifsdottir stared at him.

"Why? So you could steal a shirt or something?" She asked and Griffin froze.

"No!"

"I saw you looking at his clothes." The girl said as she organized some cards on the table. It looked as though she was creating some sort of battle strategy, but it was hard to tell since she was moving them around so quickly.

"That's really weird, James." Rizavi told him as he stuttered out denials.

"Super weird," Kinkade told him.

"I wasn't! God, you guys are so mean." Griffin complained, face burning "It was just a suggestion - I wasn't - I didn't... It wasn't like that!" He hissed and Leifsdottir hummed.

"You thought the best way to get your crush’s attention was to bring up the fact he was an orphan. Clearly, your mind doesn't work right."

"I don't have a crush on him! I just agreed to work on this nonsense so you would all stop bugging me!" He shouted, hands clenched and face flushed " _Your_ mind doesn't work right!"

"Great. Now that we have established that Griffin doesn't know how to deal with his emotions and deals with uncomfortable situations with uneccessary aggression can we focus on what's important to me?" Adam asked and Griffin threw his hands in the air, cursing violently. Nobody seemed phased by the reaction.

"So we have figured out they are definitely in space since they left on a giant robotic lion." Rizavi shrugged "And we learned to that your boyfriend was abducted by some aliens before... So I have no idea _why_ he would want to go back with a group of random kids...but it appears that is what happened." She explained and threw herself in a chair while propping her feet up on Adam's desk. "Maybe he found a hot alien and liked the probing."

Adam choked on his water.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded "Takashi would _never-_ "

"Aren't you technically broken up?" She interrupted and he leveled a cold glare at her.

"Technically. But he's still loyal."

"That doesn't make sense," Leifsdottir informed him.

"Emotions don't make sense to you," He grumbled "You're like a freaking robot."

"Just because I'm smarter than the average human does not mean I can't feel emotion," She said and stopped in sorting her cards to critically look at her work. After nodding, she turned to Adam "I wish I was a robot though... They have to put up with a lot less." She sighed. Adam groaned.

"It isn't fun when they gang up on you, is it?" Griffin told him, jutting out his chin.

"Everyone get out of here. I swear you are all so annoying." Adam scowled.

Freaking teenagers. He hoped Takashi was suffering with those kids as much as he was.

* * *

“He’s alive.”

Adam wasn’t someone who would typically find himself breathless, but in these moments… It was hard not to be. Sam Holt smiled weakly at him, putting a reassuring hand on his arm as Adam slowly breathed out.

Takashi was alive. He was _alive._

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Many have tried,” Sam snorted and produced a small chip from his pocket “I was told to give that you. In fact… Both of these.” He said and placed a second chip in his hand.

“Only two?” Adam said, brows furrowing. There was a missing person somewhere.

“Keith is alive and well…Unfortunately I did not have much of an opportunity to meet him.”

Of fucking course it was Keith. Adam rolled his eyes. At least the little demon was still causing problems in space. It was almost comforting to think of the mass amount of aliens having to deal with the kid instead of Adam.

“Did all the paladins make these?” He asked and Sam nodded.

“Yeah – I’m trying to give them to the families, but most are outside of the Garrison.” He sighed “I think it goes without saying I am not supposed to give you this. It’s confidential.”

“Ah. Well. Fuck the rules at this point. Nobody else seems to be following them.” Adam shrugged, rubbing his thumb over the chips in his hand. “I don’t see why we should.”

Sam frowned a bit at that. His hands wrung themselves for a few moments, lower lip caught under his teeth as he nodded – almost absently.

“Do you think everyone should know?”

“What?” Adam frowned, tearing his gaze away from the chips. Sam was looking at him with pursed lips.

“About the paladins. Space. Aliens. All of it… Should the world know?”

“You’re asking me big questions,” Adam shrugged “I mean… I don't know everything. I wasn't part of the officers that are high enough to get the debriefing so I don't know what kind of stuff they are trying to hide." He said and shook his head "But honestly? People are awful. Truly, truly terrible. They are so annoying and I would love to live the rest of my life with only one of them and just black list the other eight billion people." He said and crossed his arms "But... They are stronger and braver than many give them credit for. Especially when it comes to their home and the people they love." He said, clenching his hand so the chips were tightly clasped between his fingers "Bad things might happen if you tell them the truth, but they deserve the chance to create good as well." He shrugged. Sam stared.

"You're wiser than I thought."

"Don't you dare tell a soul. I give actual advice only once a year. If you need more than that I'll have to start charging you." Adam warned "And my words are worth more than you can afford, trust me." He said and Sam snorted.

"I believe you," He said.

Adam watched as the man disappeared a few minutes after, the doors shutting with a click as he went to find Colleen. Adam swallowed and opened his hands again to stare at the chips. Taking the first one, he tapped it into his laptop and waited for the familiar whirring to start up before a hologram lit up the room, dimming his lights.

“So… I can explain.”

Lance’s face popped into the frame with a little bit of panic. Adam rolled his eyes and turned the volume up.

“Don’t be mad, okay? I’m trying my best here! So basically what happened was I saw Keith and I thought to myself ‘Oh. There’s Keith. Adam and I have been looking for him for a while so I’m going to follow him’ and I _did_. That’s super reasonable, right? Only we followed him and he beat up some technicians and then there was _Shiro_. And logically I thought ‘I need to bring Shiro to Adam’ only there was this giant blue lion that Keith _had_ to show us and that lion ended up being _my_ lion for awhile and launched us into space.” He said in a rush and held up his hand “So in conclusion…You and I can both say this is Keith’s fault.”

…Fair enough.

“Shiro is…Fine. Acting a little weird. He’s missing an arm and has it replaced with a robot arm. Turns out your boyfriend got abducted by aliens which is _super_ cool…But also not because he was tortured and forced to fight in a giant arena and stuff.”

…What?

“Part of his hair is also white. It’s cool though. Think like…Frosted tips. He’s piloting the Black lion, which is like…The leader lion. Oh. Yeah. So there’s five lions altogether. I’m actually piloting the Red lion right now, which was Keith’s old lion. Oh! Keith. He’s still a pain in the ass. Turns out he’s part Galra so he’s with this secret alien organization.”

He’s part _what_?

“Oh…Uh. Galras are like….Furry, purple, evil aliens.”

This…Explained. So. Fucking. Much.

Of _course_ Keith was part furry, purple, evil alien. How could he not be? Adam felt as though life’s biggest question was just answered for him. Lance continued the frantic explanation, trying to update Adam as much as possible. He understood maybe…Half of it, but honestly? He was a little bit more concerned with the shadows under Lance’s eyes and the way he seemed to constantly be moving as he filmed… The kid had always been hyper, but it had never been so…Jumpy.

“I miss you,” Lance finally said “Things make more sense when you’re here. I don’t have anyone that I can talk to about… I don’t know. Things. Nobody speaks Spanish. Nobody likes to gossip about stupid shit to distract from the bad stuff going on. Nobody can join me in getting mad at all the idiotic nonsense Keith gets into… Not that I know much anymore since he left.”

The words were bitter. Adam wondered if he had ever heard him so bitter before.

“I promise I’m going to try to get us all back alive… I won’t let you down. Though Shiro makes it _incredibly_ difficult.” He scowled “Keith too. Those two try to die like you and I try to eat.”

Yikes.

“Shiro goes missing and BAM! Keith is a lunatic. And I’m left to clean up their messes. Or trying to anyways. I'm not doing a stellar job.” Lance muttered and ran a hand over his face “Just… Cause a lot of chaos for me until we get back. Call my mom and tell her I love her. And… Stay safe.” He sighed "If purple people come and ask you to take them to your leader do _not_ say yes." He warned. Adam smiled a little at that and nodded. "I'm going to record stuff for my family now. See you, deadshot." He said and Adam felt his throat close a little at that. He hadn't heard Lance call him that since he was fourteen.

"See you, sharpshooter." He whispered and the hologram disappeared. Taking a long breath, he inserted the next chip, readying himself. 

“Under _no_ circumstances are you allowed to say ‘I told you so’”

Adam wasn't for sure if he was laughing or crying at the greeting.

Takashi’s voice firm as he entered the screen. Relief spread throughout him at the visual confirmation that Takashi was there. He was there. In front of him. Breathing. Speaking. _Alive_. Adam bit his lip to keep from sobbing and the recorded version of Takashi kept talking.

“We both know you’re thinking it… Don’t say a word.”

“I told you so,” Adam whispered to the screen.

“…I bet my other arm you just said it anyways.” Takashi muttered and Adam smirked. There was a pause where Takashi put his fingers together, looking thoughtfully at the screen before nodding. “I know… I know you said you weren’t going to wait for me. I’m not expecting you to… But I figured you would want an explanation. I don’t think I can give it all now. There’s been a lot… A lot has happened.” He sighed “If you were here you would have a field day. Oh my God. Remember Lance McClain from my class? The one Keith always fought with? He’s here with us and Adam. You would _love_ this kid. Sometimes I feel like he was raised by you or something.”

….Whoops.

Takashi's video was a bit longer than Lance's. He told Adam about space - the different things he had seen and how he had picked up a few trinkets he thought Adam might like. He explained what happened with galra and how he forced to fight in order to save Matt Holt. He explained the lions and the Alteans and everything in between. Adam just listened - soaking up the sound of his voice. God. He had wondered if he would ever hear him again. When it ended, he replayed it again. And again. And again. And again and again and again.

"I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done." Takashi said and _fuck_ if that didn't break Adam's non-existent heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and beg for apologies. And to be clear: Adam _never_ begged.

But... Despite the amazing, wonderful, incredible warmth he felt spreading across his chest he couldn't help but feel... Uncertainty climbing right up next to it. He bit his lip, trying to shake off how his skin prickled a bit and nervousness tugged at his stomach. He was just being paranoid. He was shocked with seeing Takashi after all this time. It was to be expected...

After all, the man in front of him was clearly Takashi. Who else could it be?

* * *

"So...Uh, just to clarify... We are going to fly out and battle these very angry purple aliens who have superior technology and much bigger ships and try to shoot them down?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And... Like. We're _sure_ that's the best course of action?"

"It is the only action we are able to take at the moment."

Adam rose an eyebrow. He highly doubted that, but he didn't know what the other options were. Perhaps sending them to certain death was the lesser of the evils presented to them. It seemed better than sending out the MFEs. They were too young to fight in a war like this. Iverson frowned, putting a hand on his arm.

"Are you scared?" He asked and Adam pursed his lips. The question was gentle...Almost apologetic. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Perphaps he knew their chances of success were low. Adam was willing to be the man in front of him was more afraid than Adam himself was.

"I don't think so," He said and looked out the window to the open sky where the black and purple ships seemed to be waiting for them "I spent so many years being scared for someone else... I don't think I know how to be afraid for myself anymore." He admitted and gave a soft laugh "If I die and Takashi is somewhere out there alive... Imagine how ironic." He sighed.

"You will live." Iverson swallowed "If anyone can survive these things...It is you."

"But of course," Adam smiled "I am your most skilled pilot after all." He winked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If I do die though... Make sure to use a good picture of me to put on the wall. Not the ugly one."

"We're required to use your official Garrison photo, Frasier."

"Okay, but what I would need you to do is photoshop a good photo of me _onto_ the ugly one so that-"

"How about you just don't die?"

"I can't count on you for anything."

* * *

"You heard the man!"

Takashi. He wanted Takashi.

The plane shuddered slightly as he dodged and with a horrible clunk. He swerved again just in time to see the first plane get zapped. His stomach rolled and he opened his mouth to say something else, but another beam shot right by him.

_"Oh? Backing down, Frasier?"_

"Shut up, Takashi." He whispered and there was a scream in his comms as another burst of light zipped by him. His skin prickled a little as he attempted to fire a shot, but it bounced harmlessly off the enemy ship. More yelling was heard and he could vaguely register his own voice joining in desperate shouts of orders and a flurry of responses.

_"You almost got hit! God, Adam. Do the glasses not help your sight?"_

"Coming from the man who runs into the bathroom door every morning." He whispered again, and this time felt tears prick as he tried to shoot again "I'm sorry," He choked out. He wasn't going to make it. Another scream came over the comms. "I tried, Takashi."

_"Don't you dare! How many times have you forced me to keep going? You think you have the right to give up, Adam Frasier?"_

He dodged again.

"Hey, if you're already dead... You better not be pigging out in Heaven or whatever. Leave some tomales for me."

_"It's Heaven. I think they have endless tomales, Adam. But I find it funny you think you're heading up and not down."_

"Why? Because I'm gay?"

_"Because you are the example picture in the bible for every deadly sin... Also you eat sushi with a fork. Who the fuck does that?"_

"Not everyone is Japanese, Takashi! I didn't grow up using chop sticks!"

_"I've taught you a thousand times."_

"You might need to show me one more time."

 _"You always say that_."

"I love you." Adam choked out as another scream entered through the comm. He was wrong before. He was scared. So scared. Not of dying, really... But that he was dying alone... Takashi wouldn't truly know how much he meant to him. How fucking much he loved him. He could only say it to a memory in the back of is head. The canon shot again and this time Adam knew. Time slowed and for a second he thought about just lying down and letting go. He swerved as hard as he could but it was too late.

Another scream. He registered vaguely there was no one left for it to be other than him. His fingers stumbled for a moment, trying to find the ejection button, but all he could register was a sudden burst of pain. Then nothing. Then pain. Then nothing. Then air... Damnit. He was falling. He really was going to Hell.

Honestly, he didn't mind. Him and Satan would party like rockstars. For a second he relaxed into the darknesses, letting the coolness of the wind numb the burning and scratching at his skin when suddenly something jolted him.

What. The. Fuck.

Pain exploded _everywhere_. It was sort of like that time Takashi told him he wasn't allowed to wear a polka-dotted hat to their co-worker’s funeral. Excruciating and soul crushing (side note: Lance had strict instructions to wear a polka-dotted hat to Adam's funeral...The kid better be alive to pull through with that). 

More pain. More _fucking_ pain and the sound of shots and screams before everything faded in black.

Adam couldn't say how much time had passed. All he knew was that his luck sucked. He couldn't even die instantly. Noooo that would be too convenient obviously. He would have to wither away in pain before giving into dehydration and sunburns.

It was sort of nice though... There were the hallucinations and memories to keep him company.

_"You have pretty eyes."_

_"Leave me alone, oh my God."_

_"And pretty hair."_

_"Please."_

_"And a pretty smile."_

_"Takashi! I'm trying to study!"_

_"You're just so pretty."_

_"For the love of - Takashi I am too gay for this. You're going to kill me and I'm going to fail my exam and live in a box for the rest of my life and have to use my prettiness to become a sex worker so I can eat!"_ Adam's younger self was laughing as he whined out the words dramatically. He watched the memory blearily, his sight stained with red.

Silence.

_"Hey...Takashi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're so pretty."_

_"What? I thought you were studying!"_

_"I was studying you."_

_"Why the Hell do I like you so much?"_

_"I don't know...but don't stop."_

_"Never."_

“Takashi…” He murmured and the darkness wavered. He wanted the name to be the last thing he said. The only thing he said in these final moments. The memory version of his boyfriend hovered next to him before placing a warm hand on his arm "Takashi..." He whispered again.

“Er…No, actually.”

What?

“God?” He murmured voice cracked and weak as he forced himself to blink. A pair of large eyes loomed over him, glowing slightly.

“No, I’m Romelle.”

“Ah!” He yelped, trying to shift away. His body didn’t listen to the command though, only jerking slightly in fear. The figure above him tilted it’s head, long blonde hair falling to the side as it peered at him. “I’m not straight!” He warned her. It seemed the adrenaline gave him a final burst of energy despite his state to make this final proclamation “Don’t think this is going to be like the _Little Mermaid!”_ He said and cursed himself slightly. He wanted his last words to be Takashi’s name… Though he supposed he was actually fine with using his dying breaths to reassure the world he was gay.

“Why would you be straight?” The figure asked, “You clearly have lots of curves.”

Well…That was refreshing. Takashi had always teased him for looking like a pole. Admittedly, his boyfriend had been the thicc one… Adam couldn’t complain.

“What do you want?” He asked the…person? It kind of looked like a person “I’m trying to die here.” He added. He couldn’t see well, but he could have sworn the person’s ears were… Bigger than normal?

“Oh… Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were in the middle of something.”

“That’s fine. Do you need anything?”

“Well… We are supposed to look for survivors and stuff. Do you want to live?”

“Oh… Uh, I didn’t really think I was going to have the option.” Adam admitted “I mean, I’m in some serious pain.”

“Yeah… Your leg is gone.”

“That might be part of it,” Adam hummed “Is it my right or my left?”

“Left.”

“Oh, yeah. That was the one with my tattoo on it… In that case, I think I’ll just die if that’s alright.” He said and the figure nodded, dusting off their knees as they rose.

“Alright. Good luck.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Silence. Adam sighed. Finally… Maybe Takashi would be waiting for him. He never really given himself much time to think much on an afterlife, if there was such a thing. He felt surprisingly calm at the embrace of death. The reality of the situation weighed on –

“Hi… I’m back.”

Ugh.

“What?”

“So… I’m not allowed to let you die, apparently.” The thing – Romelle? – said. “Sorry about that, but don’t worry. I’ve spent some time with real heroes so I can basically do anything they can.”

Adam sighed.

“…I really am sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I get how the chain of command works. You’re just following orders.”

“Yeah. I’m really not used to it. We’ve lived our life following Lotor for years and suddenly we have our princess back? It is strange to listen to someone I just met without question… Of course, I respect her greatly! It just feels strange.”

Princess? What the actual fuck was she talking about? Adam couldn’t find it within himself to give a comment as more darkness took over him. For a second he felt nothing but pain and then –

“Mr. Frasier? Oh my god – someone get Mr. Shirogane!”

Fucking Griffin. That kid was always around and yelling. Why was he – wait. Did he say Shirogane?

A wave of panic drifted over him and suddenly the blackness overtook him.

* * *

 Adam woke to someone poking him in the eye.

"I told you _not_ to go towards the purple aliens."

"Lance?" He muttered, voice thick with confusion. He blinked a few times and the blurry shape in front of him began to make a definitive shape of someone tall and thin. His voice cracked a little and tried to cough "I can't fucking see."

"Your glasses broke," Lance's voice told him dryly from where he appeared to be sitting at the edge of his bed "That is what kind of happens when you crash and almost die... But I broke into your apartment and brought your spares." He said and felt something slide on his face "Now...Don't freak out or anything, but you have a few minor cosmetic changes to- oh." He yelped when Adam grabbed at him. His arms felt like metal, but he tapped into whatever strength he had into his reservoirs to yank the boy closer. Lance tensed, but slowly pulled him into a hug.

"You're alive," Adam breathed and a sudden flash of annoyance hit him. "You're alive!" He suddenly yelled and pushed him away to hit his arm "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Alejandro?!"

"Wait. Is this a happy or angry moment?"

"I don't know!" Adam snapped and rubbed his temples "Jesus, Lance. When I asked you to help me find Takashi I didn't mean  _disappear with him_!"

"Um...I'm not sure you're strong enough for this conversation, yet." Lance frowned, glancing at the heart monitor next to them which was incessantly beeping with Adam's outrage.

"Is that a challenge?!" Adam gasped "I think I might pass out if I stand up, but if you bring me some drums I'll hit them so fucking hard-"

"Adam, please-"

"BRING FORTH THE DRUMS!"

"The doctors are going to kick me out," Lance complained "You shouldn't even be alive, Adam. Just rest." He said and Adam fell back onto the pillows behind him, exhausted.

"Takashi?"

"Is outside talking to the doctors. I'll probably leave when he gets in here... I don't think he's figured out that we know each other." Lance mused. Adam closed his eyes, rubbing his temples again.

"What even happened?" Adam asked and Lance shook his head.

"We don't know... Exactly. But we know you crash landed after fighting the galra. You know, you were lying in the desert for three weeks before we found you. Nobody knows how you're alive. Allura said that since we came to Earth shortly after you crashed the lions might have realized you were important to Shiro and kept quintessence running through you."

"Okay. Right. Yes. So just a quick question...what the Hell are you saying? The lions did _what_ to me? I'm pretty sure they are robots."

"They're sentient."

"Please take that back."

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck?" Adam whispered and stared back at the ceiling "Alright, fine. The sentient robot lions drugged me with something. Continue."

"Well...Romelle found you and then, uh, you know. The doctors did their thing." Lance said, voice going a little high "Speaking of which... Remain calm. But, uh... Your leg is kind of gone."

Adam looked down.

Huh. He was right. Interesting.

"Well..." He said as Lance watched him closely "At least it wasn't my face, right?"

Lance said nothing.

"Uh... Right?" Adam prompted and Lance sighed before putting a hand on his arm.

"It's _just_ some scarring-"

"Why didn't you just let me _die_?! Keep Takashi out of this room!" Adam wailed and Lance handed him a mirror. Adam paused. "Oh... I look super cool like this."

Thin, white scarring was all along his right side, running from the side of his face down to his neck and continuing under his shirt. It looked a bit like lightning. He tilted his head, assessing himself before nodding. He was still hot. Arguably, hotter. Lance laughed.

"I've missed you," He smiled. Adam grinned.

"I've missed you too. I'm still mad though... But I'll be mad later. Maybe around three."

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"Oh, I see. You go to space and suddenly you think you know everything."

"I was just asking!"

* * *

"So... How was Kerberos?"

Takashi stared at him. Lance hadn't warned him that he had gone through even _more_ changes since the video he saw. His hair was now completely white and... well there was a floating arm now. Like a... It was just floating. Unattached. Just like...Chilling.

"I died," Takashi said suddenly "And they replaced me with a clone. Then they put me into the clone's body."

Right. Right. Right. Okay. Adam nodded, trying to look unbothered by this development.

"I was on this...Plane. Black had absorbed my consciousness so I guess I wasn't fully dead. I was just... There. Alone." He said and took a few steps forward so he was beside Adam's bed "There was this alien witch before... She tortured me. Cloned me. I had to fight people. I had to hurt and kill them..." His voice tightened and Adam could see his hands tremble slightly as he edged in slightly closer "Then... Then I was with these kids and we had to fight these dictators to keep them from taking over the entire universe and... And Adam, they were so young. They shouldn't have been fighting in a war at all, but we had no choice. I knew I had to protect them. And... And there were times where I felt like I couldn't, but there was no one to tell and I was... I was so scared," He whispered and Adam kept quiet as he seemed to melt into the ground so he was on his knees, elbows propped on the edge of the bed and head tilted down "I was so scared and then I came back and you were _gone_. You were dead and-" He cut himself with shaking sobs. Adam reached out, hesitantly letting his hand land on the back of his head. He was real. He was alive. He could feel him beneath his fingers as he shuddered under his touch "You were dead and I was so fucking scared."

"I'm alive," Adam told him "I'm alive and you're alive. We're alive." He said and Takashi seemed to break down a bit more at this. Adam wondered when the last time he had cried was. It might have been years. "It's okay, Takashi." He added and tightened his hold around him. Takashi reached out, gripping Adam's thigh tightly as if afraid he might disappear. "You did a great job. You brought them all back. And you came back to me. We're safe. It's okay."

Takashi seemed to relax at these words, looking up a little. Adam took in his tear-stained face. Yeah... That was him. Scarred, broken, and a little hysterical... but that was him. He reached out and touched Adam's cheek.

"You're alive," He said. More to himself than to Adam. Still, Adam smiled weakly and kissed his palm.

"And still hot."

"You're so fucking stupid," Takashi said, almost in tears again. Adam might have been offended if he thought he meant it. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Adam sighed "How's Keith?"

Takashi grimaced. Adam figured as much.

"He's...Good. He found his mom. Found himself too. He grew up a lot." He murmured, taking Adam's hand and playing a bit with his fingers as he spoke: "He didn't take it well when he found out you died either."

“Wait, wait,” Adam said, raising his free hand to silence him “So Keith thought I was dead too? Did he cry?" He asked, a little intrigued "I hope he cried.”

”I’m right here, you idiot," Keith's voice came from the doorway "No, I didn’t cry.”

Adam glanced up and sighed. There he was. He supposed he would have to see the little bundle of evilness at some point...Though...he wasn't terrible little anymore. What the Hell? How much had he grown?

”Oh." Adam greeted and gave a small wave "Hey there, demon. I see you still have a heart of stone...you also have jelly on your face.”

”That’s...a galra mark.” 

“A what? Oh! You’re part alien. Is it like an initiation thing? Do they bitch slap you so hard that you forever must bear a mark?” Adam asked and Takashi snorted from beside him. Keith stared for a few seconds before turning to his brother.

”He should have stayed dead.”

”Are you going to give me a hug or not, demon?”

* * *

"Will you two _stop whispering_!" Adam growled, throwing a pen at Takashi and Lance "I'm telling a story!"

"Okay, but we were talking the t-shirts over." Lance frowned at him "Shiro and I don't think you and Keith should get one since you didn't technically die. You _almost_ died. You didn't _actually_ die." He explained and Krolia made a growling noise and the back of her throat before glowering at her son. Adam resisted the urge to make a dog joke in favor of being offended.

"You're kicking me out of the t-shirt club?" He demanded, "After _everything_ I've been through?"

"But you haven't been through actual death," Lance pointed out. Adam turned to his boyfriend. Takashi looked away. Adam kept staring. Takashi looked at the ground. Adam continued his battle.

"...I mean. He has been through a lot."

"Aha!"

"Shiro!" Lance shouted "You weakling!"

"I didn't want a stupid shirt anyways," Keith muttered and Adam frowned at him. His eyes were glued to Lance's side, arms tensed and clenched by his side. Adam wasn't sure what was wrong with - ah. He scoffed. Poor fool.

"You and Keith should get our own t-shirts!" Lance argued, "Stop trying to get in on our t-shirts."

"Matt pretended to be dead.  Where does he rate in this t-shirt catastrophe?" Pidge asked.

"He can match Romelle and the rest of the Altean colony that keeps disappearing," Allura muttered and Romelle gave a frown at that.

"Pidge and I should get t-shirts for _not_ dying." Hunk said and the pair in question high-fived. Lance and Takashi both started objecting ('that's not fair! The people who died deserve it more!' 'No you don't? You died? That means you failed at living, morons')

"Enough."

The room went silent as Krolia spoke. She didn't even raise her voice. Instead, she just sharpened her tone and everyone seemed to die down. Huh. Neat.

"I don't know what a t-shirt is...but I'm done hearing about it." She said. Well. Her Christmas present was sorted. Do aliens wear nothing but armor? "This human is giving us important intelligence regarding the time we were absent. Pay attention." She scolded them all. Adam stared.

How was... How was Keith related to someone so wonderful?

"Mom, it's not intelligence. He's just telling us because he wants to." Keith said and Krolia blinked at that, confusion dancing over her features. Adam scowled at him. He was still staring at Lance's side, face turning a bit red.

"For the love of Takashi, Keith. Just grab the boy's hand, you coward." He groaned and Keith's gaze snapped to him, wide with horror.

"I - I wasn't!" He spluttered

"Yeah, Keith." Pidge jumped in "You went to war but you won't hold Lance's hand? Weak."

"I didn't-"

" _Weak_."

"Oh?" Krolia tilted her head "Are you in relations with the loud boy?"

"Oh my God, _stop_!" Keith yelled, face properly red. He went to stand up, but Lance quickly latched onto his wrist and tugged him back down. Keith looked like he was ready to jerk away, but Lance intertwined their fingers. Keith stared at the development. Adam sighed. Lance was apparently doing all the work in the relationship. Ridiculous.

"Hey, Takashi. Want to come hold my hand?" Adam asked and pinned Keith with a look "That's what you're supposed to do, generally." He said and Keith flicked him off. 

"Leave him alone," Takashi murmured but grabbed his hand anyways. Krolia looked around at everyone before slowly nodding to herself.

"Humans are very strange."

"What?" Pidge asked, "Did Keith's dad not act like this?"

"Oh no, he did. I've just forgotten how strange he was."

"Is he the reason Keith is evil?" Adam blurted out. Krolia blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Takashi said loudly and elbowed Adam in ribs.

"I stand by that question," Adam muttered and suddenly sat up straight “Hey...Another random question,” Adam said slowly “So...you got transferred into a completely new body, right? Your old one is gone?” He asked Takashi and his boyfriend nodded.

”Yeah, so all my shitty health is gone too, don’t worry.” He shrugged. Adam hummed.

”That’s great! So, um... who did you lose your virginity to again?” He frowned, pretending to think. Shiro stared.

”Um...Travis...? You know that-“

”No, bitch. The answer is me. Let’s go!” Adam said brightly “I can’t believe fate literally made you a virgin again just for me!” 

“Seriously? I’ll have you know this body has already lost its virginity.” Takashi said, crossing his arms. Adam froze. 

“I...oh. I didn’t realize there was someone else while you were up there-”

”No, I’m just messing with you. I can’t believe I get to be a virgin twice!” 

“WE ARE STILL IN THE FUCKING ROOM!” Keith yelled.

"Technically virginity is related more to a state of mind rather than your actual body," Pidge told him "So if he remembers losing it to somebody else-"

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares? It's still cool." Adam waved her away.

"I'm uncomfortable," Hunk muttered. Lance hummed in agreement. Traitor. He turned back to Takashi who was tugging at his hand incessantly. He gestured to the balcony outside and Adam nodded in return, heaving himself up to follow him. Keith narrowed his eyes at him and Adam stuck out his tongue in return.

"You really don't think they are good together?" Takashi asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Who? Keith and Lance?" Adam asked "Oh no. They're a good balance. Lance needs someone to motivate him and Keith needs someone to keep him from doing stupid shit." He said and Takashi stared blankly at him "...I just don't want them to out-couple us."

"You're ridiculous." Takashi told him, a bit softly and looked out over the Garrison before shuffling a bit "I've...Uh, been meaning  to ask you something." He said and smiled weakly at him "Because I know we, uh, kind of left things a bit rocky." He said and Adam looked down at his feet...er, foot at that. "And so I figured maybe we can try again?"

Adam smiled. He loved this man.

"I would try a thousand times with you." He said, softening his voice. Takashi's shoulders relaxed a little at that.

"Good. That makes this easier." He grinned and dug something out of his pocket "Since you did it last time I figured it 's my turn." He said and knelt down "I'm afraid I couldn't get a SWAT team but try to overlook that."

Oh shit. Oh fuck.

"I'll try my best." Adam stuttered, eyes wide.

"I went to...Hundreds of planets. Dozens of galaxies. I saw space and it was probably everything I hoped it to be...Minus the war." He winced. Adam chuckled "But despite all of that, I think I realized I would rather spend the rest of my life just sitting on a couch with you than even look at the sky again. You are so much better than any planet or galaxy or star or... Just anything. And if you promise to spend the rest of your life with me then I promise to stop dying. Or at least wait until I'm around a hundred or something." He added "And I know you have a hundred reasons to say no. It's been a hard couple years, but I want to make up for them by making the next eight decades amazing. So... Marry me?"

Adam was going to fucking cry.

"Oh my...That was so beautiful."

"What the-"

"Coran!" Takashi yelled and the Altean held up his hands "What are you doing out here?!"

"I was observing Earth's terrain, my boy! If anything  _you_ came out here to ruin my pondering-"

"Go inside!" Takashi groaned "Please."

"Right, right. It was rather lovely though. I hope he says yes."

"Bye, Coran." Adam smiled.

"Goodbye, number one." Coran nodded and disappeared behind the door. Silence. Adam couldn't help but laugh a little at the outage on Takashi's face. Also the floating fucking arm. How was he supposed to deal with the floating arm holding a ring out to him? Not knowing what to say, he just knelt down and kissed him.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Takashi murmured, balancing him "Is this a yes?"

"Yes," He said and kissed him again "Yes, yes, yes." He repeated, kissing him in between the words. "We can totally honeymoon on the actual moon." 

"....Holy fuck you're right." Takashi gasped.

"HE SAID YES!" Hunk's voice yelled and they turned to see everyone gathered by the door.

"Congrats guys!" 

"Not _again_ ," Keith moaned.

"What's happening?" Romelle's voice came "What does 'married' mean?"

"Go away!" Adam yelled, "We're having a moment!"

"I call best man!"

"No way!"

"I WANT TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL! I hear they are integral in human weddings! May I have that honor?"

Takashi and Adam looked at each other.

"...Sure, Coran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran is going to be the best flower girl. He's definitely going to fly his ass to wherever the Altean colony is to get some juniperberries because he is taking that shit seriously. 
> 
> IT'S DONE! Finally, FINALLY I get to write the adashi/shadam wedding. I haven't officially decided on that fic's name but it is either going to be 'Basically a Family' or 'Basically Married'. Something along those lines. Suggestions are welcomed and needed lol
> 
> After that then the series is all done. BUT that's just on ao3. If you want some one-shots set in the same universe than go to my tumblr. I'll be posting a lot there. Currently, this is happening: 
> 
> _“Is this true love? I finally found it after all these years.” Lance whispered as a baby lab licked his face “I would die for you.” Lance told it and the dog licked his face again “Then again, my sister says I would die for a caterpillar so that might not mean much…” He admitted and kissed the dog’s nose “But a caterpillar has so much potential. It could be a butterfly one day. Like a whole-ass butterfly. With wings and stuff. Who wouldn’t die for that?” He reasoned and the dog yipped in what Lance could only assume was agreement “I’m going to call you Butterfly.” He nodded “Butter for short.”_
> 
> _Butter barked, wiggling a bit in Lance’s arms so he put the puppy down before scooping up the one that had been pawing at his jeans. He was pretty sure this one wasn’t a puppy, but just small. He held it up at arm’s length, staring into its eyes for a moment._
> 
> _“Jesus fucking Christ. I would die for you.” He said calmly. The dog didn’t respond. ___  
> 
> 
> Here's the link to that: https://caffeinatedflumadiddle.tumblr.com/post/178234238035/basically-under-arrest-part-1
> 
>  **More one-shots I have lined up the following: ******  
> Basically a Demon: Adam swears on his life Keith’s eyes turn yellow… Nobody believes him.  
>  Basically I Kind of Like You: What Lance and Keith talked about when Kosmo held them hostage during Pidge’s fic.  
> Basically Sick (of this Shit): Adam is sick. Takashi tries to help (ft. Lance being the one that actually helps)  
> Basically Dead: Shiro and Lance attend therapy to talk about dying. The therapist now needs a therapist.  
> Basically the Student Becomes the Master: Pidge and Adam fight for dominance in the classroom.  
> Basically Big Tuna: Little Tuna retires. He chooses his heir.  
> Basically a Mother: aka that one time Keith accidentally called Adam mom and ruined everyone’s lives.
> 
> Sorry for that obnoxiously long a/n. I'm done now! Thanks for reading <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Space and My Bed; Two Places Nobody can Hear you Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124005) by [Spiralled_Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralled_Fury/pseuds/Spiralled_Fury)




End file.
